


Фантомная Зона

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Портал из Фантомной Зоны открывается на том самом Острове, где Оливер провел два года.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, покореженный таймлайн, оригинальные персонажи в количестве; рабство, насилие, смерти статистов, фоновый нон-кон, открытый финал.

Тонкая обшивка пиратского катера дышала жаром. Оливер тронул раскаленный металл кончиками пальцев, неопределенно хмыкнул и поднял голову. Огромное розовое солнце задевало кромкой вершины гор на северной оконечности Острова. Ветер трепал листья пальм, растущих почти вплотную к воде. Белые барашки волн толкались под ноги Тесс, застывшей у полосы прибоя. Она смотрела на заходящее солнце, а Оливер смотрел на нее: растрепанные рыжие волосы, тяжелая куртка, снятая с мертвого пирата, босые ноги — сандалии валялись у корней какого-то кустарника, названия которого Оливер не знал.

Сегодня Остров казался почти красивым.

Как в первые дни, когда Оливер вдруг осознал, что выжил. Как когда он пришел в себя, переболев какой-то местной лихорадкой, и, едва живой, выбрался на берег. Как в сезон дождей, когда он нашел у своего убежища самку мангуста с перебитой лапой и трех ее детенышей — они прожили в щели между досками почти два месяца, подъедая остатки его добычи и время от времени вылезая погреться у остывающего очага.

Порой Оливер думал, что не сошел с ума только благодаря таким моментам — когда отпускали тоска и тревога и все казалось имеющим смысл: крушение, Остров, ставший тюрьмой, чересчур реалистичные сны.

Сегодня все это должно закончиться.

Тесс обернется и посмотрит на него, они вернутся в хижину пиратов за генератором и картой и, если повезет, до ночи успеют убраться с Острова — топлива должно хватить до ближайшей обитаемой суши, а там он найдет телефон и позвонит кому-нибудь из друзей: Алу, Джоффри... Патрише.

Патриша будет лучшим выбором.

"Да", — подумал Оливер, и в этот момент Тесс на самом деле обернулась.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила она, перекрикивая шум прибоя, но не приближаясь к катеру.

Оливер улыбнулся в ответ, быстро проверил узлы швартовки и, спрыгнув на песок, шагнул к ней. Он заметил, как Тесс слегка поежилась и сделала короткий шаг в сторону. Под закатанным рукавом куртки мелькнули бусины браслета, и Оливер неожиданно подумал: будь это другая женщина и другое время — будь они в Метрополисе или в Старсити, в Лондоне или Эдинбурге, два или три года назад, — он либо отвернулся бы от нее, либо обнял, не спрашивая разрешения.

Он сделал бы что-нибудь глупое. Обязательно.

— Нам нужно вернуться к хижине, — тихо сказал он.

Тесс потерла запястья, вздохнула, одергивая рукав так, чтобы он прикрывал браслет, отвела взгляд, и Оливер, не выдержав, предложил:

— Если хочешь, подожди здесь. Если...

Если не хочешь видеть труп своей подруги и человека, который ее убил — Тесс дернула уголком губ и посмотрела на него так, как будто прочитала эту мысль.

— Я справлюсь, — сказала она.

Секунду Оливер смотрел на нее: вскинутый подбородок, решительно поджатые губы и острый прищур, черты лица, как будто обретшие резкость, и медный завиток, прилипший к виску. Она казалась странной — настолько живой, настоящей и сложной, что сложно было поверить, что это по-настоящему.

Но даже в худшие дни, когда тени обретали знакомые лица, он не видел столько крови, и столько гнева, и столько боли.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул он.

Тесс немного расслабилась, бросила на него короткий теплый взгляд и, подхватив с песка свои сандалии, пошла вперед. Оливер проверил пристегнутую к поясу кобуру с пистолетом — три дырки от пуль в двух телах, там, в хижине, — и последовал за Тесс, мимолетно жалея, что лук и колчан остались в той же хижине.

Или, скорее, утонули в чертовом болоте — навряд ли пиратам могли понадобиться самодельные стрелы.

"Но поискать все же стоит", — подумал Оливер. В большом — настоящем — мире хранить лук и стрелы будет глупостью или безумием, или признаком того, что он научился на Острове слишком многому.

Убивать. Выживать. Чувствовать опасность кожей — они уже подходили к хижине, когда Оливеру показалось: что-то не так.

Тесс, похоже, показалось то же: она остановилась рядом, склонила голову, чутко прислушиваясь, и сошла с узкой тропки, скрываясь в тени. Оливер кивнул и последовал ее примеру — теперь, по крайней мере, их не должны увидеть сразу.

Дверь хижины, которую они оставили открытой, была заперта.

— Подождем, — произнес он одними губами.

Тесс дернула подбородком и принялась осторожно оглядываться. Тропинка казалась нетронутой, и следов того, что кто-то прорубался к хижине с другой стороны, на первый взгляд не находилось. Оливер расстегнул кобуру, положил пальцы на рукоять пистолета и двинулся вперед, обходя хижину по кругу.

Пират, брошенный в ядовитых кустах, мог спастись. Могли найтись союзники этих двоих. Мог появиться кто-то еще, кто-то совсем посторонний, — Оливер сдержал смешок и подумал: Остров все меньше походит на необитаемый.

И еще: от стада кабанов у него было меньше неприятностей.

С другой стороны хижины обнаружилось несколько срубленных веток — судя по направлению срезов, человек уходил от хижины, а не шел к ней, и Оливер не мог точно определить, сколько часов назад это произошло: вполне возможно, что это было дело рук пиратов.

Вернувшись к напряженно ждущей его Тесс, он покачал головой. Создавалось ощущение, будто тот, кто занял хижину, появился прямо в ней. И закрыл дверь, чтобы никто не помешал. Может, подумал, что ему что-то угрожает — не удивительно, с учетом того, что о теле той несчастной девушки, подруги Тесс и настоящей владелицы ее браслета, они собирались позаботиться позже.

— Мы можем вернуться к катеру, — шепнул Оливер. — Обойдемся...

Тесс помотала головой.

— Нам нужно... — начала было она, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и они оба замерли, разглядывая чужаков.

Они вышли из хижины один за другим, трое высоких белокожих мужчин. Вооруженных — в первую секунду Оливер не поверил своим глазам: мечи и щиты, луки, доспехи из какого-то темного, как будто поглощающего свет металла.

В хижине, за спинами чужаков, мерцало холодное серебристое марево, и это было настолько безумно, что на какую-то секунду Оливер замер. В голове билось растерянное: "Я не смог бы такого придумать", — и от этой мысли хотелось одновременно рассмеяться и, вскинув пистолет, расстрелять по пришельцам остатки патронов.

Это было бы глупо. Оливер медленно, стараясь не потревожить веток кустарника, достал пистолет из кобуры, посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на чужаков: один из них остановился на пороге, слегка запрокинул голову, козырьком приложил ладонь ко лбу и что-то сказал на незнакомом языке.

Оливер покосился на Тесс — та пожала плечами в ответ и чуть заметно качнула головой.

"Тоже не узнала", — подумал Оливер, на секунду отвлекаясь от чужаков. Он старался действовать как можно незаметнее, но щелчок предохранителя все равно прозвучал почти оглушительно-громко — чужаки потянулись к оружию, и тот, что стоял на пороге, медленно, почти по слогам произнес:

— Люди. Вы здесь. Выйдете. — Он остановился, как будто припоминая забытое слово, и Оливер с неожиданной ясностью почувствовал вес пистолета в своей руке. — Сдайтесь, и мы пощадим ваши жалкие жизни.

Судя по тону, в переговорах не было смысла. Значит, они могли бежать — или стрелять.

Они не имели права рисковать. Не имели права попасться — но первый выстрел все же ушел в землю: тяжелая пуля врезалась в песок в паре дюймов от стопы говорившего, и тот отскочил в сторону, вскинул в воздух сжатый кулак и что-то рявкнул на своем языке. Судя по тому, как шагнули вперед его бойцы, ничего хорошего.

Больше Оливер не медлил.

На этот раз он почувствовал все и сразу: отдачу, жаром врезавшуюся в запястья, запах пороха и стали, поднимающийся над дулом, свист воздуха и короткий, резкий выдох. Чужак не успел закричать — голова разлетелась на осколки, а тело через секунду завалилось на бок. "Похоже на кадр из Тарантино", — заторможено подумал Оливер. И шепнул, не поворачиваясь к Тесс:

— Беги.

Он не заметил, послушалась ли она: пальцы снова нашли спусковой крючок, запах пороха на секунду стал ярче, пуля врезалась в открытое плечо чужака, идущего первым, тот покачнулся, моргнул, перекинул меч в левую руку и сделал еще один шаг вперед.

Оливер сдавленно выругался и, бросив пистолет в кобуру, последовал за Тесс, уходящей той же узкой тропкой. Позади раздавались шаги чужаков — они двигались не быстро, но явно не собирались отступать, и на какую-то секунду Оливер задумался: не стоит ли ему остановиться, привлечь их внимание и рвануть к своему старому убежищу?

Даже если там не найдется оружия, он сможет отвлечь их от... Он не додумал мысль до конца — прямо перед ними вынырнул один из чужаков. Тесс, издав полузадушенный вскрик, отступила на шаг, врезалась в Оливера, и, вместо того, чтобы вытащить из кобуры пистолет, тот зачерпнул пальцами пустоту. Чужак сориентировался быстрее, отступил на шаг, натянул тетиву лука, и Оливер подумал: "Черт бы его побрал".

Схватись чужак за меч, сбежать было бы больше шансов — впрочем, Тесс прижималась к нему достаточно удачно: можно было попробовать незаметно вытащить пистолет. В конце концов, один выстрел у него еще оставался.

Он не успел. Позади затрещали ветки, раздались сдавленные смешки, чужак, не опуская лука, что-то проговорил на своем языке, и Оливер резко обернулся. Один из преследователей отошел на пару шагов назад, другой — раненый, — встал левее, перекрывая узкую тропку, по которой можно было выйти к побережью.

— Генерал захочет узнать, как вы убили Дакс-Ура, — медленно проговорил раненый. — Поэтому вы пойдете с нами.

Оливер не стал уточнять, что будет, если они не согласятся.

***

Темные, низкие своды грота дышали холодом. Где-то в отдалении капала вода. Тесс дрожала, неловко растирая покрытые мурашками предплечья. Свежий порез на ее шее казался багровым — Оливер на секунду прикрыл глаза и, дождавшись, пока пара стражников отойдет к дальнему повороту, обернулся к решетке.

Это походило на иллюзию. На сумасшествие. На бред умирающего.

Это было слишком реальным.

Прутья, перегораживающие узкий проход, были толстыми и крепкими: Оливер сжал пальцы на холодном металле, потянул на пробу — решетка едва шевельнулась — и отступил на шаг, услышав за спиной короткий жалостливый смешок.

Тесс вжалась в камень и бросила на Оливера испуганный взгляд. В глубину грота почти не проникал свет, и рассмотреть существо, поднявшееся на ноги возле дальней стены, было сложно. Оливер видел очертания фигуры, напоминающей человеческую, белую кисть вытянутой вперед руки и черный браслет кандалов на запястье.

— Кто ты? — спросил он, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту, и фигура сделала еще один шаг вперед.

Это была женщина — невысокая, очень худая и бледная, как смерть, и если бы Оливер уже не стоял спиной вплотную к решетке, он, должно быть, счел бы за лучшее отступить, оказаться от нее как можно дальше.

Женщина перевела взгляд с него на Тесс и неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Кара, — медленно проговорила она. — Я Кара, кровь Эл. А кто вы такие? Почему они оставили вас здесь, а не отправили к остальным?

Ее взгляд метнулся куда-то в сторону, она резко, рвано выдохнула и попыталась снова отступить в темноту, но в этот момент Тесс тоже слегка улыбнулась — вымученно, но как-то очень искренне, — и подняла в воздух обе руки:

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда.

Кара недоверчиво дернула подбородком, снова посмотрела в коридор, и Оливер чуть сместился, чтобы видеть и ее, и стражников — те по-прежнему стояли в отдалении и, кажется, не проявляли интереса к происходящему в камере.

— И мы не знаем, почему мы здесь, — продолжила Тесс. Ее голос был таким спокойным, будто она не дрожала, и на ее шее не сохла кровь. — Мы даже не знаем, где это "здесь".

Кара чуть слышно хихикнула в ответ и все же отступила на шаг. Цепь, тяжелая даже по звуку, зашуршала по полу, тихо звякнула, и Оливер неожиданно почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони от того, как крепко сжаты кулаки. Судя по виду Кары, она провела в этой пещере не день и даже не неделю — Оливер не хотел думать об этом, но она, на вид взрослая женщина, казалась безумным, растерянным ребенком.

— Здесь — это в Фантомной Зоне, — сказала Кара. — Сюда отправляли плохих, а потом мой дом сломался. — Она снова хихикнула и, задрав острый подбородок, уставилась на Тесс: — Ты плохая?

Тесс вздрогнула, крепко прижала ладонь к выступу в камне. На руке у нее по-прежнему был черно-белый браслет. "Ну да, — подумал Оливер, неловко отводя взгляд, — носить до самой смерти".

Смотреть на стражников, неожиданно задергавшихся, вытянувшихся по стойке смирно, было... проще.

Проще, чем на напуганную Тесс. Проще, чем на Кару, отчетливо изломанную, сумасшедшую. "Будь проклят тот, кто довел ее до этого", — подумал Оливер, и в этот момент из-за поворота донеслись шаги и голоса.

Их было трое, судя по всему — мужчины. Оливер прислушался, выхватывая из звона оружия обрывки фраз, неожиданно ставших понятными: солнце, он мертв, целительница, почему. "А почему не должен был?" — мимолетом подумал Оливер, вспоминая рану того воина.

Любой человек на его месте умер бы. Может быть, он не был человеком — но чем тогда, и при чем тут солнце?

Голоса тем временем приближались.

— А Призрак? — с придыханием спросил кто-то очень юный и смутно знакомый.

Видимо, решил Оливер, один из тех, кто был на Острове.

— Смерть была мгновенной, — ответил другой голос. — Он не успел переселиться.

— Как вы вообще оказались на острове? — поинтересовался третий. — Там же нечего брать.

Они появились из-за поворота: двое вооруженных юношей в легких доспехах и шлемах, и мужчина в кожаном плаще.

— Генерал, — шепнула Кара, отступая. — Генерал идет, — и неожиданно вскрикнула: — Больно.

Оливер обернулся к ней — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть: над браслетом кандалов на ее руке, в сети застарелых шрамов, красуется свежий глубокий порез. Тесс сжимала пальцы Кары и смотрела на него с таким суеверным ужасом, будто от этой отметины зависела вся ее жизнь.

— Думаю, — сказал генерал юноше, третьему голосу, — лейтенант еще не знает. Ничего. Вернется и узнает.

— Но Кара... — пробормотал юноша.

Генерал на секунду обернулся к нему, и он замолчал, крепко сжав кулаки. Второй — видимо, лейтенант, — тем временем склонился к решетке. Через секунду он уже был в камере: Тесс прижалась спиной к стене, Кара всхлипнула, но послушно вытянула руку.

Браслет кандалов упал на землю. В коридоре снова послышались шаги. Лейтенант, крепко стиснув запястье Кары, потянул ее за собой, и в этот момент Оливер как будто очнулся — испуганный взгляд Кары скользнул по его лицу, приоткрытый рот искривила жалкая улыбка, грязная жесткая прядь светлых волос упала на лицо.

Оливер заступил лейтенанту дорогу раньше, чем понял, что делает.

— Отпусти ее, — сказал он.

За его спиной рассмеялись — кажется, генерал, а через секунду к нему присоединилсь подошедшие стражники. Лейтенант обошел его, а Кара, коротко обернувшись через плечо, шепнула:

— Не нужно. Береги силы.

Глядя ей вслед, Оливер чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Он и был совершенно беспомощным — когда генерал медленно перевел взгляд на него, а затем на Тесс, и приказал стражникам:

— Мальчишку на Арену, женщину — в мой шатер.

В установившейся на секунду тишине Оливер отчетливо услышал шокированный выдох Тесс и рванулся вперед — в этот момент стражник захватил его левую руку болевым приемом, выворачивая предплечье и грубо давя на локоть.

— Иди, — сказал стражник, толкая его вперед. — Не оглядывайся.

Перед глазами искрило, но Оливер все же не послушал: Тесс, бившаяся в руках второго стражника, затихла, опустив голову и, видимо, пытаясь скрыть дрожь, а генерал трогал ее волосы — от этого Оливера скрутило так, что новой вспышки боли он почти не почувствовал, только перед глазами на секунду потемнело.

Он едва заметил момент, когда своды пещер сменило серое, тусклое небо. Внизу, у подножия скал, раскинулся лагерь — черное пятно на оглушительно-белом песке. Кажется, здесь, в Фантомной Зоне, было слишком мало красок.

Оливер очнулся, только когда стражник разжал хватку и, отступив на шаг, захлопнул какую-то калитку — Оливер не стал оборачиваться, чтобы уточнить, а поднял голову. Перед ним лежала овальная хорошо утоптанная площадка, огороженная бортом в две трети человеческого роста. За оградой толпился народ: растрепанные мужчины и женщины, кто в плохо подобранной земной одежде, кто в доспехах — эти держали строй вокруг постамента с пустующим троном.

Гладиаторская арена, вот на что это было похоже. Вот для чего Кара просила поберечь силы.

— Эй, — раздалось за его спиной, и перед ним, вонзившись острием в песок, приземлился короткий меч.

Оливер вскинул голову выше. За бортом, в паре шагов за калиткой, стоял юноша в темном доспехе. Кажется, один из тех, кто сопровождал генерала к камере. Тот, который назвал Кару по имени, — секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Оливер наклонился и поднял меч.

Короткий полуторник был тяжеловат для одной руки — левая по-прежнему с трудом гнулась, — но выбора не было: с другой стороны на арену вышел рослый широкоплечий боец с двумя клинками, и Оливер, на секунду прикрыв глаза, велел самому себе выкинуть из головы все лишнее.

Сражаться.

Его противник вскинул вверх обе руки, приветствуя публику. По взревевшей в ответ толпе прошла короткая рябь: зрители расступались перед генералом и его стражниками, спешащими к трону. Оливер бросил на них короткий взгляд, и не смог сдержать ухмылку — на лбу генерала красовалась глубокая ссадина.

Толпа зрителей снова сомкнулась. Генерал уселся на трон, громко хлопнул ладонями, и Оливер вскинул клинок, принимая на него стремительную атаку. Его противник двигался, как будто не знал человеческих ограничений.

Как будто не был человеком. Слишком стремительный, слишком выверенный — Оливер едва успевал уворачиваться от его ударов, почти жалея об отсутствии щита. Он все равно не смог бы толком его использовать: от поврежденного сустава по руке разливалась боль.

Клинок казался тяжелее с каждым движением, но в сознании звучала, множась и ширясь, оглушительная ясность, настолько прекрасная, что в какой-то момент Оливеру показалось: он видит каждое движение своего противника, слышит каждый его стремительный вдох и сам движется в том же темпе — иначе как он мог защищаться?

Его противник был быстрее, точнее, сильнее — но под этой оболочкой Оливер постепенно различил нечто более важное: слишком жесткий хват на рукоятях клинков, негнущиеся запястья, наклон корпуса, свойственный скорее бойцу-рукопашнику.

Когда они разошлись на несколько шагов, тяжело дыша и не отводя друг от друга взглядов, его противник слегка подволакивал раненую ногу, а сам Оливер старался поудобнее перехватить пропитавшуюся кровью рукоять меча.

Если он хотел выжить, с этим нужно было заканчивать.

Как можно быстрее.

Он перехватил рукоять обеими руками, слегка качнулся, примеряясь к новому распределению веса, выдохнул сквозь боль и шагнул вперед. Первый удар — снизу вверх, по удачно подставленному боку, — он почти не запомнил. Тяжесть клинка отдавалась в локте и в голове, пот щипал свежие порезы, перед глазами было темно, и ориентировался он больше на слух, чем на зрение: подошвы его противника со скрипом проехалась по песку, торопливо вскинутый меч, звеня, столкнулся с его мечом, и Оливер перенес вес на другую ногу, качнулся назад и резко изменил угол атаки.

Удар должен был прийтись в горло — пришелся бы, если бы Оливер смог выгадать еще хотя бы секунду: его противник резко сместился в сторону, и клинок прошел над его плечом, слегка зацепив ткань рубашки.

Через мгновение один из парных клинков упал на землю, дистанция резко сократилась, и Оливер, даже успев понять замысел противника, не успел ничего сделать: тяжелый кулак врезался в его подбородок.

В голове, казалось, взорвалась петарда — Оливер едва почувствовал, как разжались пальцы и подкосились колени. Под лопатки врезался холодный песок. Где-то высоко над ним взревела толпа, и в серой полутьме неожиданно блеснула полоса клинка.

"Глупая смерть", — подумал Оливер, прикрывая глаза. Голос, раздавшийся в этот момент где-то вдалеке, ему, наверное, почудился — но кто-то сказал:

— Я хочу его, Зод.


	2. Chapter 2

Пробуждение было болезненным. Оливер сглотнул полустон, слегка потянулся, чувствуя, как мышцы отзываются на напряжение, и приоткрыл глаза. Над ним был темный каменный свод — пещера или что-то вроде того. Правда, в пещерах Острова камень был светлее...

Остров закончился. Воспоминания нахлынули душной густой волной: воины с темными мечами, растрепанная измученная пленница возле портала, гладиаторская арена, удар в лицо и голос, донесшийся откуда-то сверху, — Оливер, кажется, на секунду потерял сознание, потому что, открыв глаза в следующий раз, он увидел незнакомую женщину, склонившуюся к нему.

На лоб опустилась прохладная ладонь — как тогда, в хижине пиратов.

"Тесс", — подумал Оливер, и в этот момент до него, наконец, донесся голос женщины.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказала она.

Оливер моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Ее лицо, и без того едва различимое в полутьме, расплывалось перед глазами. Он видел какую-то повязку на бледной шее, длинные светлые пряди — такие же грязные, как у Кары, — контур темных, хмуро поджатых губ...

— Посмотри на меня, — повторила женщина. — Приподнимись.

Оливер послушался. В подбородок ткнулся край какой-то посудины, и он почувствовал смутно знакомый запах: холодок, травяная горечь и капля меда. Оливер машинально облизал губы и протянул руку, надеясь, что женщина поймет и позволит ему хотя бы напиться самостоятельно.

Он чувствовал себя паршиво, но не настолько же.

Откуда-то издалека донесся шаркающий звук — прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Оливер сообразил, что это шаги. Женщина, кажется, сообразила тоже: вздрогнула, торопливо поднялась. Пара капель настоя упала на покрывало, рядом с лицом Оливера, и он поднял взгляд. Женщина с тревогой смотрела на узкий проход в углу пещеры. Одной рукой она сжимала край миски, другой — Оливер едва поверил своим глазам, — блистер с таблетками. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но женщина толкнула его в плечо и шепнула:

— Притворись, что все еще без сознания, — и быстро отступила от постели.

Оливер дернул подбородком в подобии короткого кивка, слегка повернул голову и опустил ресницы.

Этот мир все же был странным. Деревянная миска, шкуры на полу и на втором топчане, мечи и луки воинов... И, с другой стороны, белые простыни, плед с китайской фабричной этикеткой, оказавшейся у Оливера прямо под носом, блистер с таблетками, который женщина спрятала в складках своей одежды.

Шаги приближались. Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы Оливер с трудом различал силуэт женщины, метнувшейся к невысокому деревянному столу и застывшей возле него. Зато отчетливо видел вход — узкий лаз, который, при необходимости, легко было бы оборонять. Или завалить снаружи — эта мысль понравилась Оливеру гораздо меньше.

Особенно с учетом того, как выглядела женщина, вошедшая в пещеру. Пара клинков у пояса, пластинчатый доспех, напоминающий экспонат из коллекции Люторов, собранные в хвост волосы, какие-то татуировки вдоль вен — Оливер различал только тонкие линии контура, чем-то похожие на трещины.

— Райя, — хрипло позвала гостья.

Хозяйка — Райя, — медленно обернулась.

— О, — сказала она странным тоном, одновременно удивленным, ласковым и злорадным настолько, что Оливер пожалел, что не видит ее лица. — Ты износилась.

— Что? — переспросила гостья.

— Что я могу сказать, — Райя, судя по голосу, улыбнулась. — Ты износилась, Фаора. Ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Жаль, конечно, но придется подыскать другое тело. Может, воспользуешься одной из этих рабынь, которых твой муж так любит?

Фаора зарычала, сорвалась с места, и через секунду Оливер услышал: звук шагов, скрип чего-то деревянного, звонкая оплеуха — он вскинул голову, — и тихий хриплый смех Райи. Та стояла возле стены, запрокинув голову и глядя на Фаору снизу вверх. На ее правой щеке наливался алым отпечаток короткопалой ладони, губы кривились в усмешке.

Секунду они обе молчали — слышно было только дыхание Фаоры, тяжелое и гулкое от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Вспышки агрессии, — вкрадчиво сказала Райя. — Эмоциональная нестабильность. Трещины на коже поверх сосудов. Тошнота. Твой организм усваивает только слабо прожаренное мясо. Или только сырое? С кровью?

Фаора грязно выругалась и сделала шаг назад. Райя тронула щеку, задумчиво улыбнулась, бросила на Оливера взгляд — он опустил голову и зажмурился, — и, судя по звукам, направилась к столу: что-то позвякивало — видимо, в складках ее одежды, — чуть слышно шуршала ткань, поскрипывал песок.

Фаора тоже двигалась.

— Ты же сама знаешь, что это значит, — тихо, теперь даже немного сочувственно произнесла Райя.

— Но это мое тело!

В голосе Фаоры было что-то такое, что Оливеру показалось: сейчас она снова ударит. Он сделал короткий выдох и напрягся готовясь к броску — Райя могла говорить что угодно, но он не собирался позволять этой женщине...

Фаора всхлипнула и чуть слышно повторила:

— Это мое тело, Райя, как вообще возможно... — новый всхлип прозвучал глуше, зашелестела ткань, и следующую фразу Оливер едва расслышал: — Почему оно не выдерживает?

— Потому что ты не только офицер Зода, но и его жена, — сказала Райя. — И ты не сможешь и дальше сдерживать собственного Призрака. Послушай доброго совета, Фаора. Подбери себе новое тело, вели его приготовить, и лети. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы ты загрызла Зода, порядка здесь это не прибавит.

— Доброго? — повторила за ней Фаора. Ее голос все еще звучал глухо, надтреснуто, но теперь в нем чувствовалась какая-то больная, измученная веселость. — Это твой-то — добрый? — она коротко, зло рассмеялась, а потом снова всхлипнула.

Оливер приоткрыл один глаз, бросил взгляд в их сторону — Фаора уткнулась лбом в плечо Райи, и та обняла ее за талию одной рукой, другой поглаживая по спине.

— Тише, — сказала она. Ухмылка, тронувшая ее губы, не вязалась с мягким, почти сочувствующим тоном. — Знаешь, как говорят? Нет друга надежнее старого врага. Поверь, в данном случае наши интересы совпадают.

— Он нужен тебе живым, иначе наши офицеры загрызут твоих детей, — Фаора слегка приподняла голову, и Оливер поспешил отвернуться. — Ты ведь до сих пор не отравила никого из нас только потому, что мы держим их в заложниках.

— А Кэл до сих пор не всадил твоему мужу нож в горло только потому, что ты слишком часто заходишь ко мне, — должно быть, Райя кивнула. Тон у нее был усталый и самую малость насмешливый. По крайней мере, так Оливеру казалось. — Девять лет прошло. Думаешь, это еще не очевидно?

— Ты считаешь это равновесием, — понимающе протянула Фаора. Снова скрипнул песок. Видимо, она принесла его на подошвах сапог, потому что этот звук сопровождал каждый ее шаг... — Считаешь, что это безопасно.

— Я все равно ничего не могу сделать, — сказала Райя. — Что еще ты хочешь услышать?

— Не знаю, — сказала Фаора.

Раздался скрип кожи, какие-то щелчки, металлический лязг, глухой стук — как будто на стол упал небольшой, но достаточно тяжелый предмет. Райя сделала шаг, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и слегка восторженное, и уточнила:

— Это?..

— Да. Заберу его, когда со всем разберусь.

Оливер открыл глаза, когда скрип песка затих. Райя все еще стояла возле стола. В тусклом свете очага ее лицо казалось расслабленным и слегка задумчивым. В руках она крутила короткий, дюймов семи в длину, нож. Кожаные ножны валялись на полу, у ее ног.

— Что это? — спросил Оливер, приподнимаясь на локте и сухо сглатывая.

Голова все еще кружилась, но слабость слегка отступила.

Райя медленно перевела взгляд на него. Со вздохом отложила нож в сторону и коротко качнула головой:

— Ничего особенного.

Прозвучало как: "Не твое дело". Но, по крайней мере, она ответила. "Значит, — подумал Оливер, на секунду снова прикрывая глаза, — можно будет попробовать ее разговорить. Позже". Он слышал шаги Райи, ее тихий голос — она что-то мурлыкала себе под нос, — какой-то стук и скрип деревянных деталей...

И снова шаги. Оливер подскочил на постели, бросил взгляд на Райю — та отряхнула руки, повернулась и, видимо, разглядев нового гостя, в два шага оказалась возле входа, перегородила его, положив обе руки на стены.

— Тебе нельзя здесь появляться, — прошипела она.

— Скажем так, я заслужил, — ответил знакомый голос.

Юноша, заступившийся за Кару. Бросивший ему клинок.

— Так же, как когда принес его сюда? Зоду нравится, что ты калечишь его офицеров?

Оливер различил негромкий смешок. Райя огрызнулась в ответ:

— Ничего смешного, — и, тяжело вздохнув, отступила в сторону.

Оливер прищурился, рассматривая юношу: ровесник или чуть младше, уже без доспехов и шлема, но с мечом на поясе. Темноволосый, растрепанный, со смутно знакомыми чертами лица — Оливеру показалось, что он совсем недавно видел кого-то очень похожего.

Юноша поймал его взгляд. Уголки его губ дернулись так, будто он пытался улыбнуться. "Попытался, но не смог", — подумал Оливер, машинально сдвигаясь к стене: юноша, обойдя очаг, присел на край постели и протянул ему руку:

— Кэл.

"Тот самый, который мог бы убить Зода", — подумал Оливер. Под рукавом рубашки Кэла прятался широкий кожаный наруч, надетый поверх бинта. Пожимать протянутую руку Оливер не стал, только коротко кивнул в ответ:

— Оливер.

Кэл, посмотрев секунду ему в лицо, слегка отодвинулся. Повернулся боком, коснулся своего пояса, что-то с него снял — Оливера кольнуло дурным предчувствием, и он слегка склонил голову к плечу, пытаясь разглядеть предмет: веревка, кожаная полоса?

— Зод позволил мне оставить тебя... себе, — сказал Кэл так тихо, что Оливер едва различил.

Или, может быть, дело было в том, как забилось сердце: громко, заглушая даже звон и шелест, с которыми приближалась Райя. Оливер обернулся, когда она была совсем рядом, и в этот момент Кэл резко выпрямился. Кожаная полоса распрямилась в его руке, снова привлекая внимание, и Оливер разглядел хитрую металлическую застежку, но среагировать не успел.

Через секунду полоса оказалась на его шее. Оливер медленно поднял руку, провел пальцами по грубой коже, смутно осознавая — ошейник, — и запоздало дернулся в сторону Кэла.

— Мне нужен партнер для тренировок, — сказал тот, поднимаясь. — И если ты меня разочаруешь... Не думай, что я не смогу свернуть тебе шею.

Пальцы Райи сжались у Оливера на плече, горячие и неожиданно крепкие. Он дернулся раз, другой и резко выдохнул, чувствуя, что не может вырваться. Вырваться, догнать этого Кэла, разбить его лицо. Оливер с силой сжал ошейник и дернул его в сторону, чувствуя, как прошитый чем-то металлическим край врезается в ладонь.

Конечно, это не сработало.

***

Тонкие струйки дыма поднимались к трещине в своде пещеры. Из-под остывающих углей тянуло сладковатым и вкусным — зарытые в них корнеплоды, кажется, успели прожариться. Оливер закатал рукав рубашки и потянулся к отложенному в сторону пруту. Копаться в углях голыми руками не хотелось: шрамы от старых, полученных в первые недели на Острове, ожогов, все еще красовались поверх костяшек.

К тому же портить выданную Райей одежду — не новую, но чистую и целую — было бы глупо. Неизвестно, когда получится раздобыть что-то другое. Он невесело хмыкнул, привычным движением разворошил угли, выталкивая из-под них пышущие жаром овощи.

Когда голова перестала отзываться болью на каждое движение, Райя вытолкала его из кровати и пристроила к нехитрому хозяйству — он, впрочем, не возражал. В дальней части пещеры, как будто нарочно отгороженной скальным выступом, получалось на время спрятаться.

Остановиться. Подумать.

Оливер машинально тронул край ошейника и тут же недовольно сжал пальцы. Новая привычка, обидно реальная, безотчетно раздражала, не позволяя надеяться, что серый мир, черные своды пещеры и Кэл с Райей обернутся ночным кошмаром, порожденным усталостью, лихорадкой и одиночеством Острова.

Он больше не был одинок.

Тесс — у него была Тесс.

Оливер сглотнул, сделал шаг назад, прижимаясь спиной к скальному выступу, и медленно выдохнул. Сквозь стук собственного сердца он различал не так уж и много: шаги Райи, ее бормотание — говорить, чтобы не сойти с ума, верно? — стук металла об дерево и чье-то по-собачьи шумное дыхание.

Кэл. Оливер нахмурился и сделал пару шагов к проходу, прислушиваясь внимательнее. Через несколько секунд стук затих, а голос Райи стал громче, и Оливер расслышал, как она говорит:

— Он оказал нам услугу. — Оливер отчетливо представил, как она пожимает плечами и, наверное, сплетает пальцы в замок. За последние дни он неплохо выучил ее привычки. — Фаора и Нам-Эк не в форме, Дакс-Ур мертв, и, главное, нас ни в чем нельзя обвинить.

— Если Зоду понадобится... — начал Кэл.

— Не считай его глупцом. — Райя издала звук, похожий одновременно на смешок и вздох. — Зод просто не понимает, насколько мы близки.

— А мы близки?

Об столешницу что-то стукнулось — что-то небольшое и металлическое, судя по звуку. Кэл замолчал на несколько секунд, как будто собираясь с мыслями, и Оливер подавил желание выглянуть из-за выступа, чтобы увидеть их.

Порой ему казалось, что жестами, взглядами и прикосновениями эти двое передают больше информации, чем на словах.

Может быть, они обладали какой-то вулканской телепатией или вроде того.

Они не были людьми, в конце концов — не могли быть.

— Я не готов, — сказал, наконец, Кэл, и Оливер услышал, как ножки табурета скрипнули по каменному полу пещеры.

— У тебя нет выбора, — сказала Райя. — Нам-Эк восстановится в течении сезона. Фаора... Ты заметил, что с ней?

— Да, — голос Кэла слегка отдалился. — Ее тело разрушается. Скоро понадобится новое.

— И она его найдет. На это много времени не потребуется. Две-три декады, вряд ли больше. Момент перехода из тела в тело...

— Будет единственным шансом от нее избавиться, — тон Кэла стал неожиданно жестким. — Я помню, Райя. Не стоит меня недооценивать.

Судя по звуку, последнюю часть фразы он произнес, стоя у выхода из пещеры. Оливер усмехнулся и подобрал с пола один из клубней. Местный овощ действительно походил на картошку — Оливер подбросил его на ладони и закинул в оставленную возле углей миску.

Он дождался, пока шаги Кэла затихнут, прежде чем выходить из-за выступа.

Райя сидела за столом и осторожно касалась длинных металлических шпилек, разложенных перед ней: две уже нашли место в ее растрепанных светлых волосах, еще три ждали своей очереди.

— Ты слышал, верно? — проговорила она, когда Оливер поставил на стол миску. И добавила, не дожидаясь ответа: — Не думай, что сможешь использовать все это против нас. Предательство не поможет найти лучшего хозяина.

"Предательство, — мысленно повторил Оливер. — Хозяин". В голове опять сделалось пусто. Кулаки машинально сжались, дыхание перехватило, а кожа под полосой ошейника налилась жаром и тяжестью. Воздух показался таким же холодным, как песок гладиаторской арены.

"А тебе когда-то помогло?" — хотел спросить он.

Сердце билось очень, очень быстро.

Райя слегка приподняла брови, сделала шаг к нему, и Оливер сам не заметил, как отступил, машинально прижимая пальцы к бедру. Там, на Острове, он носил у бедра нож — как будто он стал бы его использовать против Райи, целительницы и женщины.

На какую-то секунду ему показалось: стал бы.

Оливер медленно выдохнул и поднял взгляд.

— Уверена? — спросил он.

Губы Райи тронула прохладная усмешка:

— Можешь проверить. Посмотреть, как другие обращаются со своими...

"Вещами", — мысленно закончил Оливер. Смутное тревожное чувство растеклось вдоль позвоночника волной жарких, щекотных мурашек. Мышцы ныли от бесполезного напряжения. Постоянно хотелось обернуться.

Проверить, нет ли кого за спиной — Оливер сглотнул, отчетливо ощущая, как натягивается кожа ошейника, и уточнил:

— Прямо сейчас?

Райя пожала плечами, и он повернулся к выходу из пещеры, почти надеясь, что сейчас в воздухе свистнет оставленный Фаорой нож.

— Когда надоест глазеть по сторонам, — сказала Райя ему в спину, — найди Кэла. Ты нужен ему, а не мне.

Оливер на секунду остановился. Холодный шершавый камень, которого он коснулся, неожиданно обжег ладонь, и он сжал свободную руку в кулак. Намеки у Райи получались — почти как у мистера Тига.

Почти неприкрытая угроза.

— Где именно его искать? — спросил Оливер после короткой паузы.

— Шатер на северной окраине, — ответила Райя. — Если пойдешь вдоль границы лагеря, упрешься прямо в него.

"Забавно", — подумал Оливер. Она говорила: посмотри, как живут в этом мире люди. Она говорила ему: не суйся в лагерь. Удивительно, но эти идеи вполне согласовывались в ее голове.

Больше он не оборачивался.

Пестрый лагерь, с высоты казавшийся маленьким, на деле оказался больше: в тени шатров и невысоких строений, похожих на хоганы индейцев, оказалось не так уж сложно потеряться. Особенно если бродить без особой цели, поглядывая на покосившиеся заборы, кольца колодцев, людей и местных — отличать их друг от друга было не так уж сложно: местные, даже дети, носили оружие.

На него тоже смотрели — настороженно.

Взгляды местных, впрочем, быстро менялись — напряжение отступало, стоило им заметить ошейник, сменяясь леностью и чем-то еще, насмешливым и издевательски-оценивающим, и Оливер старался не отвечать на эти взгляды. Не нарываться на лишние неприятности. Не думать о том, почему взгляды людей не меняются — почему большая часть людей выглядит настолько запуганными: пара тонких до прозрачности девочек лет двенадцати, парень, придерживающий явно сломанной рукой вязанку хвороста, женщина с темно-рыжими волосами, собранными в высокий хвост.

Оливер даже не сразу ее узнал. На Острове Тесс, даже изрядно потрепанная и напуганная, казалась чертовой королевой, но здесь — здесь она за считанные дни стала точной копией Кары. Спутанные, потемневшие волосы, въевшаяся в кожу пыль, потрепанная рубашка, похожая на его собственную, свежая ссадина на щеке. Какая-то корзина в руках — тяжелая, судя по тому, как побелели от напряжения пальцы.

— Тесс, — позвал Оливер, делая шаг к ней.

Тесс вздрогнула. Вскинула к лицу правую руку, левой перехватывая ручку корзинки, отступила на полшага назад, быстро, испуганно огляделась, и только потом бросила взгляд на него. Оливер поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх и постарался улыбнуться:

— Чшш, Тесс, тише. Это всего лишь я.

Тесс моргнула. Сделала еще один шаг, прижалась спиной к какой-то хлипкой ограде, медленно выдохнула. Оливер медленно протянул руку, коснулся большим пальцем кожи над свежей ссадиной, и Тесс, поморщившись, отвела взгляд.

— Пропусти, — сказала она, — а то обоим достанется, — и добавила, как будто за что-то в отместку: — От хозяев.

— Тесс, — тихо позвал Оливер.

Она моргнула и помотала головой, стряхивая его руку. Под отогнутым воротом рубашки был виден край широкого металлического ошейника и несколько пятен синяков — Оливер поймал себя на том, что машинально потянулся к шее, и торопливо опустил руку.

Он хотел спросить, в порядке ли она. Узнать, кто сделал ей больно — может быть, сейчас он действительно не мог помочь, но это не означало...

— Как ты? — тихо спросил он.

Тесс медленно опустила корзину на песок, и он перехватил ее руку. Кожа на ладони была красной. Запястье обвивал темный след веревки — над голубоватой венкой контур петли поднимался выше, к основанию ладони. На сгибе, вдоль линии сердца, красовалась свежая мозоль.

Браслета больше не было — только едва поджившая ссадина.

— Тесс, — позвал Оливер, и та подняла взгляд.

Она не была такой испуганной там, на Острове. Там она не выглядела жертвой. Она хотела сражаться и побеждать.

— Я в порядке, — сказала Тесс. Поморщилась, когда он невольно сжал ее руку. — Я буду в порядке. Это пройдет.

— Сейчас... — он запнулся, подбирая слова. — Сейчас ты в безопасности?

Тесс слегка запрокинула голову и заглянула ему в лицо. Ее губы дрожали, глаза были красными от слез, а под сдвинувшейся прядью волос Оливер заметил еще один синяк — еще один засос в местечке между челюстью и ухом.

Какую-то секунду он хотел обнять Тесс. Обнять и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Но это была бы опасная ложь. "Опасная, — подумал Оливер, — и безжалостная". Тесс мягко высвободила запястье из его хватки и сдвинулась чуть в сторону.

— Не знаю, — сказала Тесс. — Фаора не... Она пугает, но пока не причинила мне вреда. Я слышала, что ей давно был нужен кто-то вроде меня.

— Нужен, — эхом откликнулся Оливер. Он помнил трещины на руках Фаоры, ее сорванный от злости голос и то, о чем говорили утром Райя и Кэл. — Я тоже что-то такое слышал.

— Это опасно? — взгляд Тесс неожиданно стал острым, ищущим. — Оливер...

— Не знаю.

Она резко опустила веки. Медленно выдохнула, присела, поднимая с земли корзину, сделала шаг в сторону — Оливер протянул к ней руку, но так и не решился снова дотронуться, и она сделала еще один, и еще...

— Врешь, — сказала Тесс, когда он опустил руку.

Она, не оборачиваясь, ушла по узкой тропинке между шатров, и Оливер, глядя ей вслед, подумал: может быть, действительно лучше найти Кэла. И задать пару вопросов — если Райя не соврала и Оливер действительно ему нужен, он ответит.

Чем ближе Оливер подходил к окраинам лагеря, тем меньше был в этом уверен. Но все, что могло произойти, было бы лучше, чем остро опущенный подбородок Тесс и ее голос, намертво отпечатавшийся в памяти. Он не сказал ей, зачем Фаоре могла понадобиться молодая, крепкая девушка, привлекшая внимание ее супруга. Может быть, он не был ни в чем уверен, может быть, не хотел ее пугать — но это казалось предательством.

Он должен был ее защитить. На Острове, в камере возле портала. Сейчас.

Оливер мотнул головой и остановился.

В низине, между барханами, прятался небольшой, в сравнении с прочими, шатер. Возле него стояла узкая скамейка. Песок вокруг нее выглядел удивительно утоптанным. "Видимо, тренировочная площадка", — подумал Оливер, отворачиваясь и неловко трогая шею. Под ошейником зудело так, будто под него набился песок.

— Эй, — донеслось снизу.

Оливер опустил взгляд: Кэл вышел из тени шатра, поставил на скамью какое-то ведро и, козырьком приложив ко лбу ладонь, запрокинул голову. Его взгляд казался почти осязаемым, и Оливер, поморщившись, направился вниз по склону холма. Пустота при поясе чувствовалась особенно остро — ладони зудели от желания взять оружие.

Оружие успокоило бы его. Придало бы уверенности.

Когда он спустился и остановился в паре шагов от Кэла, тот протянул ему клинок.

— Покажи тот прием, который не довел до конца на арене, — сказал он.

Это была не просьба.

Приказ.

"Приказ", — мысленно повторил Оливер, и на какую-то секунду ему захотелось взять меч, стряхнуть ножны на песок и в самом деле повторить тот прием: вогнать лезвие в горло Кэла, услышать хищный хруст плоти, почувствовать хриплый предсмертный вздох.

Он медленно выдохнул и поднял взгляд. Кэл смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым любопытством, и от этого взгляда Оливер вспомнил — ощущение чужого внимания, сыпучий холод под пальцами, блеск клинка над головой и голос: "Я хочу его, Зод".

Это был не голос Кэла.

— Если ты ответишь на мои вопросы, — медленно ответил он.

Между бровей Кэла проступила жесткая складка, и он, сделав шаг назад, опустил меч на скамью. Выпрямился. Вздернул подбородок так, будто это могло помочь ему казаться выше. "Решительнее", — подумал Оливер быстро сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Ты ставишь мне условия? — спросил Кэл.

Оливер кивнул. Кэл шагнул в сторону от скамьи, и он повернулся следом за ним, стараясь не упустить ни одного движения.

— Не боишься оказаться где-нибудь... — Кэл дернул подбородком в сторону лагеря, — там? На привязи, как животное. Ты же сдохнешь на третий день.

Оливер почувствовал, как его улыбка превращается в оскал. Остатки самоконтроля трещали по швам. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— До тех пор, пока тебе нужны мои приемы? Нет.

Во взгляде Кэла мелькнуло что-то, смутно похожее на понимание, — мелькнуло и исчезло. Остался только холодный расчет: он как будто прикидывал, какие вопросы Оливер может задать, и как будет лучше на них ответить.

"И не дешевле ли меня убить", — подумал Оливер. До клинков они дотянулись бы примерно одновременно, но у Кэла наверняка было и другое оружие. Например, пара ножей, спрятанных в скрытых одеждой ножнах. Или что-то поэкзотичнее, вроде тех остро заточенных шпилек, которые Райя прятала в волосах. Оливер дернул уголком губ и слегка изменил стойку. Расстояние между ним и Кэлом было удобным: нанести удар не удастся, а брошенный снаряд не успеет набрать скорость — даже если не получится увернуться...

— Ладно, — сказал Кэл.

Оливер поднял со скамейки меч. Клинок был коротковат для него, но рукоять удобно лежала в ладони, и баланс, смещенный к острию, давал небольшое преимущество — он отступил на полшага, глядя, как Кэл выпрямляется и принимает стойку.

В первую очередь он собирался узнать, что Кэл такое — откуда взялись такие, как он.

И почему он заступался за Кару.


	3. Chapter 3

Оливер осмотрел пару мечей — совершенно одинаковые клинки и такие же рукояти, короткие и скверно обработанные. Легче, пожалуй, было бы с одним, даже с учетом того, что Кэл где-то достал щит.

"Понятно, — подумал Оливер, — это месть". Судя по тому, насколько неудобными оказались мечи, — месть за всю прошедшую неделю тренировок. Оливер сжал их рукояти, сделал короткий шаг в сторону и посмотрел на Кэла.

— Поговорим? — предложил он.

— Опять?

Кэл ухмылялся. Он не повторял своих прежних ошибок: внимательно следил за левой рукой и не забывал двигаться. "С каждым разом становится сложнее", — подумал Оливер, неопределенно хмыкая в ответ и слегка увеличивая дистанцию.

Кэл все равно заметил. Дернул подбородком в подобии кивка:

— Спрашивай, — и приподнял щит.

Он успел расспросить Кэла об этом месте, о его жителях, о мире, из которого они пришли. По случайным обмолвкам он начал догадываться, почему выход на Землю почти не используется — однажды Зод ошибся в расчетах, и его подданным не следовало об этом знать.

"Желтое" солнце должно было изменить их — сделать сильными, неуязвимыми, — но на Земле что-то пошло не так: изменились не все.

— На чем мы вчера остановились? — Оливер прокрутил в воздухе один из мечей и сделал шаг вправо. — Зод?

— Долгая история, — Кэл повернулся следом за ним. — Он опасен.

— Мы не торопимся, — заметил Оливер.

Взгляд Кэла метнулся в сторону, и он резко сократил дистанцию, коротко рубанул по ногам — Кэл отступил, — и нанес второй удар, в голову, сверху вниз. Клинок врезался в край щита и, кажется, застрял: Оливер сделал резкий шаг вперед, толкая Кэла и рывком выдергивая меч из дерева.

Кэл отступил на несколько шагов, чудом удержав равновесие, и медленно выпрямился. Темная прядь прилипла к потному лбу, на щеках проступили красные пятна. Оливер сделал глубокий вдох и повторил:

— Зод.

— Мне было семь, когда он появился, — Кэл сплюнул на песок. — Как Призрак. Их... тогда было много.

На этот раз он не спешил: поудобнее перехватил рукоять меча — надо же, вспомнил, подумал Оливер с отстраненной иронией, — слегка отвел щит, надеясь увеличить поле зрения. Оливер напрягся, готовясь к атаке.

— Кто-то подумал, что нам нужны воины... — сказал Кэл, делая маленький шаг вперед. Взгляд у него был темный и сосредоточенный. — Чтобы бороться с ними.

Последнее слово он выдал вместе с громким выдохом. Оливер принял его удар на левый меч, спустил почти до гарды, слегка сместился и усилил блок правым. Кэл выругался, мотнул головой и снова отступил. 

— Они вспомнили об отряде Зода, — Кэл облизнул губы. Мог бы, наверное, высунул бы язык, как собака. Может быть, у них это тоже работает. — Их клонировали. Еще на Криптоне.

Оливер почувствовал, что внимание притупляется: следующая атака Кэла оказалась почти неожиданной. Он пригнулся, пропуская клинок над головой, и, выпрямляясь, заметил, как сместился щит.

— Кто-то активировал их, — выдохнул Кэл. — Воссоздал их тела.

Удар Оливера пришелся на щит — теперь Кэл теснил его к шатру, не давая ни перейти в атаку, ни даже зайти справа. Запомнил. Сообразил. Оливер сдержал рвущееся с языка ругательство и вместо этого уточнил:

— И Зод договорился с Призраками?

— Да, — сказал Кэл, и его голос показался Оливеру странно ровным. — Они вселились в тела своих клонов.

В эту секунду Оливер оступился — в спину врезался колкий, холодный песок, из левой руки вылетел меч, а у горла тут же оказалось острие клинка Кэла. Оливер сглотнул, посмотрел на него снизу вверх и спросил:

— И мы имеем дело со старой и злой версией?

— Можно сказать и так, — Кэл убрал клинок от его горла и слегка отступил.

Оливер сел, отряхнулся от песка, бросил на Кэла еще один короткий взгляд: тот был таким же мокрым и растрепанным, как сам Оливер. И протягивал ему руку. Оливер вздохнул и сжал пальцы на запястье Кэла.

В следующую секунду он уже был на ногах. Кэл крепко сжимал его предплечье и, кажется, не торопился отстраняться. Оливер на секунду опустил взгляд, почти задумчиво рассматривая сбитые костяшки, а потом сделал шаг назад и дернул рукой, сбрасывая его пальцы. 

На скамейке возле шатра стояло ведро с водой — Оливер потянулся к нему, сделал несколько глубоких, жадных глотков и, не задумываясь, опрокинул остаток воды на себя.

В голове слегка прояснилось.

— Мог бы просто попросить, — сказал Кэл ему в спину. — Отпустить тебя.

Оливер отряхнулся, слегка повернул голову, коротко взглянул на Кэла — тот стоял на прежнем месте, кажется, даже не шевельнувшись, — и бросил в него ведро. Кэл совершенно машинально поймал его, и выражение его лица на секунду сделалось по-детски удивленным, как будто слегка обиженным. 

Оливер, не сдержавшись, засмеялся. Было легко — ту самую секунду. Пока не вспомнилась Тесс, засос под ее челюстью, испуг во взгляде. И тот парень со сломанной рукой. И алый отпечаток ладони на бледном лице Райи. И Кара. И... 

Оливер мотнул головой, сделал шаг в сторону, сглатывая липкую тревогу. Все это время Кэл вел себя почти нормально, так? Может быть, он просто не переходил... определенных границ.

Кэл осторожно поставил ведро на землю и поднял вверх обе ладони.

— Все в порядке.

— Да, — Оливер кивнул, отводя взгляд.

Парные клинки, которые Кэл выбил из его рук, лежали на земле, всего в двух шагах. Если бы он захотел — если бы ему понадобилось, — он успел бы их подхватить. И на этот раз Кэл не смог бы отвлечь его разговорами.

Убедить себя не удавалось.

— Возвращайся к Райе, — сказал Кэл.

Он тоже смотрел куда-то в сторону. Как будто стыдился. Или боялся. "Ну да", — подумал Оливер, пряча косую ухмылку. Кожу под ошейником сухо, неприятно тянуло. Он машинально потер шею. Бирка с похожим на герб значком, недавно пристегнутая к кожаной полосе, кольнула ладонь, и Оливер тут же отдернул руку.

Он подхватил со скамейки свою рубашку и повернулся в сторону гор. Кэл, кажется, смотрел ему вслед, и Оливер стиснул кулаки, стараясь отогнать навязчивое тревожное чувство.

Это было как стоять рядом с Тесс, видеть на ее открытых запястьях отпечатки веревок и ссадину, оставленную разорванным браслетом, чувствовать ее дрожь, слушать колючий, сбивчивый шепот и знать, что она называет криптонцев "хозяевами".

Может быть, так действительно было бы...

Оливер не успел додумать.

Неподалеку раздался крик, тонкий, видимо, девичий — он ускорил шаг, на ходу вспоминая: горная тропа раздваивается, правая ведет к пещерам Райи, левая — к одному из колодцев. На обеих есть удобные площадки, так куда?..

Крик раздался снова — откуда-то слева, и теперь Оливер разобрал слова: не надо, пожалуйста, нет, — и всхлип.

Он больше не думал.

Их оказалось двое. Рослые и вооруженные, и между ними — девчонка, растрепанная, наполовину раздетая и явно испуганная. "Видимо, она и кричала", — подумал Оливер, наклоняясь и сжимая в пальцах горсть пыли. Он сам до конца не понимал, что делает: под ногами что-то скрипнуло, один из солдат обернулся, лицо его прорезала усмешка, исчезнувшая в ту секунду, когда Оливер бросил пыль ему в лицо и ударил.

Девчонка завизжала. Второй солдат оттолкнул ее в сторону, потянулся к оружию, и Оливер, уклоняясь от удара первого, с пронзительной ясностью осознал: безнадежно. Может быть, хотя бы девчонка...

Она не пыталась бежать: застыла у поворота, пытаясь застегнуть разодранную рубашку.

— Беги! — рявкнул Оливер, на секунду отвлекаясь от своих противников.

Девчонка вздрогнула, сделала маленький шаг в сторону, и в этот момент Оливер почувствовал резкую вспышку в затылке. Боли не было: перед глазами на секунду побелело, земля под ногами дрогнула, по ребрам прокатился жар — туда пришелся следующий удар.

Видимо, он все-таки потерял на секунду сознание, потому что дальнейшее отложилось в памяти урывками. Мысок сапога, упирающийся в поясницу, беспомощный всхлип девчонки, звук удара — Оливер попытался подняться, — и голос: "Кто его так распустил?"

На это, черт побери, хотелось ответить, но следующий удар пришелся по почкам, на запястьях затянулась веревочная петля, и его вздернули на ноги. Кажется, солдаты говорили о чем-то еще — Оливер смутно расслышал "проучить" и "Эл", — но осмыслить он ничего не успел: в голове помутнело окончательно.

Он помнил петли горной тропы, пару безуспешных попыток вырваться, горячее дыхание у шеи: таких, как вы, десяток на одного нашего, никто не заметит пропажи, — запах дыма и пыли и толчок в спину.

Под пылью, кажется, был твердый камень — Оливер вздрогнул от боли, встряхнулся, и в эту секунду солдат схватил его за волосы, заставляя повернуть голову, и приказал:

— Смотри!

Второй подтолкнул девчонку к краю. Оливер только увидел, как выпала из ее растрепанных волос заколка, а потом девчонка ахнула, взмахнула рукой, какую-то секунду балансируя на краю уступа, и на мгновение обернулась: рот приоткрыт, к белой щеке прилипла темная прядь, а во взгляде — ненависть, густо замешанная на страхе и боли.

Крик он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Высокий отчаянный звон будто прокатился по венам вместе с кровью, заставил вздрогнуть и, наконец, почувствовать в полной мере: холодные скалы, колкая пыль, резь в стянутых за спиной запястьях.

Кажется, солдат что-то ему сказал, прежде чем толкнуть на землю и отступить. Оливер не расслышал. В памяти остался звук шагов — солдаты спускались вниз по склону, о чем-то, кажется, споря, — холод и темнота.

Такая же, как там, за самым краем.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем где-то далеко внизу раздался голос Кэла. Не помнил даже, что Кэл говорил, — до того момента, как он оказался рядом, встряхнул его за плечи и заставил выпрямиться.

Ощутил, как что-то скрипнуло, запястья обожгло холодом — чуть выше свежей ссадины, веревки скрипнули под лезвием ножа, поддаваясь, и Кэл чуть слышно выругался.

— Что, — уточнил Оливер с усмешкой, — совсем плохо?

Собственный голос казался ему слишком хриплым, как после долгого сна. Кэл ткнул его между лопаток, скомандовал:

— Заткнись, — но через секунду добавил, отбрасывая в сторону остатки веревки и прижимая к горящей коже приятно прохладные ладони: — У тебя запястья в крови.

Оливер сжал и разжал кулаки — по занемевшим пальцам пробежали обжигающе колючие мурашки, — и медленно покачал головой:

— Не страшно.

— Кретин, — буркнул Кэл, помогая ему подняться.

Оливер посмотрел на него, дернул уголками губ — это было как в школе, когда он что-то кричал вслед Лексу, а тот только сильнее выпрямлял спину, и так как будто до бесконечности... — и подумал: не так уж им далеко до края.

Кажется, он даже повторил это вслух.

— С ума сошел? — рявкнул Кэл.

Оливер дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и шагнул к самому обрыву. Пустота — черная, глухая, насмешливая, — кажется, смотрела на него снизу вверх, и от этого снова засосало под ложечкой. Было страшно до дрожи. И немного щекотно. И хорошо.

Он так и не понял, когда сделал еще один шаг. Только почувствовал, как сжались на локте пальцы Кэла — и рывок назад.

— С ума сошел? — повторил Кэл, несильно встряхивая его за плечи.

Оливер отвел взгляд. Голова слегка кружилась, в горле было горько, а перед глазами вставала отчетливая до дрожи картина: широкая полоса крови на светло-зеленых мхах, влажные серые брызги на скалах и хрусткий звон — так ломаются кости в живом, беспомощном теле.

Вот что на самом деле было внизу. Не пустота, не тьма, а просто конец этого жалкого мирка, кто и зачем его только выдумал. "И черт бы побрал этого психопата", — подумал Оливер. Реальность постепенно возвращалась на место: холодная пыль под ногами, ноющие запястья, засохшая кровь — на лбу, на виске, на скуле, — боль в ребрах.

Руки Кэла на плечах. Его голос. Его встревоженное, красное от напряжения лицо.

— Я в порядке, — тихо сказал Оливер.

Хотелось сделать шаг назад — не навстречу пустоте, а просто чтобы быть не так близко к Кэлу. "Не то чтобы это было плохо, на самом деле", — подумал Оливер и тут же поморщился и качнул головой: мысль казалась смутно неправильной.

Неприятной.

— Пусти, — вполголоса попросил он. Пальцы Кэла сжали его подбородок, крепко и совершенно бесцеремонно, и Оливер повторил: — Пусти.

— У тебя и здесь кровь, — сказал Кэл.

Это было — это было как прорванная плотина. Оливер только успел подумать: "Конечно, кровь", — прежде чем почувствовал, как тело сковывает злая, холодная дрожь — такая же, как там, на утоптанной площадке между тремя шатрами.

Если Кэл и начал что-то понимать, то только когда Оливер ударил его.

***

Райя смотрела так, будто хотела их обоих убить. Ну, чтобы не мучились — Оливер улыбнулся ей уголками разбитых губ, и она, отбросив на стол испачканное в крови полотно, сердито уперла руки в бока.

— Дурни, — выдохнула она, и Оливер сглотнул смешок.

Больно ему не было — точнее, было, но это была хорошая, правильная боль, приправленная смутным, горьковатым удовлетворением: Кэл сидел напротив и, опершись локтем о стол, менял повязку на плече. Даже если он поддался, даже если просто дал шанс выместить злость, даже если на самом деле это ничего не значит — по крайней мере, Оливер больше не чувствовал себя беспомощным.

— Показывай руки, — сказала Райя со вздохом.

Кэл тоже поднял голову. Отвлекся от своей повязки, посмотрел так, будто ожидал сопротивления, и Оливер без слов закатал рукава рубашки. Под слоем засохшей крови проступали контуры синяков, к коже липли мелкие песчинки, но в целом...

Райя выругалась и потянулась к свежему куску полотна.

За ту минуту, что она потратила на его ссадины, Кэл успел исчезнуть. Ушел, не прощаясь и не предупреждая. Как будто все должны знать — каждый вечер генерал уделяет десять минут своему воспитаннику, и горе тому, кто об этом забудет. Оливер хмыкнул и, медленно выдохнув, прижался плечами к стене. Ощущения, отступившие после драки, постепенно возвращались: тревога, зуд в запястьях и холод, мурашками ложащийся на кожу.

От того, что Райя разожгла костер, теплее не становилось. Оливер растер предплечья, отодвинулся от стены и неловко оперся локтями на стол. Усталость возвращалась тоже, тяжелая и душная, как ватное одеяло. Глаза слипались — когда Райя поставила перед ним кружку с отваром каких-то трав, Оливер с трудом заставил себя поднять голову.

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, и он машинально подмечал — рукава ее рубашки испачканы темно-синим, пальцы нервно постукивают по столу, взгляд постоянно возвращается к выходу из пещеры.

Пока она, наконец, не сказала:

— Хорошо, что тебе хватило ума не наставить ему синяков на видных местах.

На секунду Оливер замер, осознавая: вряд ли Зод не заметил бы свежих отметин, вряд ли Кэл смог бы наврать что-то толковое, и вряд ли им всем понравились бы последствия. "Вряд ли", — мысленно повторил он, машинально потирая запястья над бинтами и коротко кивая. Райя, впрочем, по-прежнему смотрела на него так, будто ждала ответа — он только не знал, какого.

Она сдалась первой: прищурилась, резким жестом поправила длинную прядь волос, соскользнувшую на лицо, стукнула по столу костяшками пальцев.

— Не смей больше этого делать, — сказала она, не то требовательно, не то просто устало.

Оливер выпрямился.

— Что именно? — уточнил он, стараясь скопировать тон.

Судя по тому, как на секунду исказилось ее лицо, у него получилось. Райя сделала короткий вдох, на шаг отступила от стола и повторила, на этот раз требовательно и почти яростно:

— Прекрати. Кэл заботится о тебе, хорошо с тобой обращается, что еще тебе надо? Не втравливай его в неприятности.

Оливеру показалось, что он потерял дар речи — в ответ не получалось выдавить ни слова, рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, а в голове вдруг образовалась совершенная мешанина из образов и обрывков фраз, которые не получалось сложить во что-то одно, емкое и красивое.

Это было глупостью, то, что говорила Райя — глупостью, или безумием, или попыткой его сломать, и даже если где-то глубоко в душе он и был готов признать, что ему повезло с Кэлом, с его неправильным, по местным меркам, воспитанием, с его нежеланием причинять другим боль...

— Предлагаешь мне быть благодарным за то, что он не убил меня? — тихо уточнил Оливер. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, упорно мешая дышать. В ушах шумела кровь. — Или не изнасиловал?

Райя дернулась, как от удара, и Оливер поднялся на ноги. В голове вдруг стало ясно и пусто — он слегка сдвинул кружку с травяным настоем, обошел стол и бросил, коротко обернувшись:

— Спасибо.

Он не заметил, как дошел до выхода из пещеры — не замечал до того момента, пока внезапно вернувшийся Кэл не поймал его за плечо и не посмотрел. С привычной, чтоб его, внимательной встревоженностью. Оливер медленно выдохнул и слегка дернул плечом, не пытаясь, впрочем, стряхнуть руку Кэла. Тот моргнул, бросил взгляд на пещеру и снова посмотрел на него.

— Оливер... — Он запнулся, и на какое-то мгновение Оливеру показалось: зря он сказал Райе все, что сказал. — Зод считает, что я забрал тебя... не для тренировок, — Кэл сжал его плечо. — Сегодня переночуешь в моем шатре.

По крайней мере, в его шатре было теплее, чем в пещере Райи, — в первую секунду сухой, прогретый воздух показался Оливеру почти обжигающим, и он на секунду замешкался, только затем осознав: если бы Кэл хотел ему навредить, этой секунды хватило бы. "Ладно", — подумал он, разжимая кулаки и коротко осматриваясь.

Обставлен шатер был скупо: едва тлеющий очаг, три запасных полена, чуть в стороне — пара деревянных ящиков. И постель у дальней стены — несколько довольно широких брусьев, сдвинутых вместе и укрытых какими-то шкурами.

— Устраивайся, — сказал Кэл непривычно тихо. — Я приду позже.

Полог с мягким шорохом упал за его спиной, и Оливер прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что пальцы начинают дрожать. "Еще немного, и я упаду прямо здесь", — подумал он, и это точно была так себе идея. Он тряхнул головой, обошел очаг и, стараясь больше ни о чем не думать, опустился на край постели. Под верхней шкурой, по тяжести и густоте смутно напоминающей медвежью, обнаружился клетчатый плед — близнец того, что остался в пещере у Райи, — и, секунду поколебавшись, Оливер сбросил на песок рубашку и накинул на плечи его.

Он уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, и очнулся только к утру, смутно почувствовав за спиной движение: Кэл, раздетый по пояс, сдвинулся к другому краю постели, встал и, потянувшись, бросил на него взгляд. Оливер слегка дернул плечом в ответ и перевернулся на другой бок, секунду отстраненно разглядывая узкие щели в швах между полотнищами шатра — ночью он их не заметил.

Кэл за эту секунду успел обойти постель, приблизиться к очагу, опуститься возле него на колени. Оливер зевнул, отбросил в сторону покрывало и сел, с любопытством глядя, как тот касается одного из камней, и затем опускает на землю ладонь, будто отмеряя расстояние.

— Хочу кое-что достать, — негромко сказал Кэл, как будто подслушав его мысли.

Он не обернулся: прямая спина, погруженные в песок ладони. Оливер выдохнул и с привычным раздражением подавил желание сказать, что это не ответ. Вчерашняя тревога за ночь слегка схлынула, слова Райи больше не казались такими весомыми, но ошейник по-прежнему давил на горло, и от этого хотелось поймать Кэла за шею и хорошенько встряхнуть.

"Дождись тренировки", — сказал Оливер самому себе. И, бросив взгляд на растущую горку песка, спросил:

— Где ты был... вчера вечером?

— Нашел посланника Зода, — откликнулся Кэл, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, — слегка его придушил и отправил обратно. С подробным указанием, что можно говорить, а что — нет.

— Думаешь, он послушает? — уточнил Оливер.

На этот раз Кэл все же поднял голову. На лице его сияла широкая, мальчишеская улыбка.

— Хорошо, если послушает, — он выпрямился, стряхнул с предплечий песок и быстро поднялся на ноги, — но если нет — тоже дело. Зоду нравится, когда я показываю зубы.

В руках у него была странная конструкция из пары ремней и коротких темных ножен, из которых торчала рукоять... видимо, кинжала?

Оливер не успел уточнить: Кэл подошел к постели, бросил взгляд на разворошенные покрывала и снова опустился на землю. Легко сжал его колено и быстро, не давая осознать или отстраниться, ухватил за правую руку. Приложил к предплечью ножны: верхняя часть колко ткнулась в вену на сгибе локтя, и Оливер поморщился, слегка сжимая пальцы. Прикосновения Кэла были странными, неуютными — хотелось одновременно и отстраниться и придвинуться ближе.

"Не стоит, — подумал Оливер, — не стоит делать ни то ни другое".

— Чуть ниже, — со вздохом подсказал он.

И сам сдвинул ножны, прижимая их к руке. Кэл посмотрел на него, коротко улыбнулся — не привыкни Оливер к нему так сильно, наверное, и не заметил бы, — и, снова опустив взгляд, потянулся к ремням.

У него были холодные пальцы. Оливер снова поморщился от прикосновения и подумал, что Кэл, вообще-то, поступает глупо: давать оружие человеку, который, может быть, ненавидит тебя. И которого подпускаешь так близко — он бросил взгляд на разобранную постель, хмыкнул, но вслух ничего говорить не стал.

Пусть это будет для Кэла сюрпризом, что ли — если он все-таки попытается его убить.

— Попробуй, — тихо сказал Кэл, отпуская его руку и чуть отодвигаясь. — Удобно?

Оливер опустил взгляд, тронул петлю, перекинутую через рукоять, и вопросительно посмотрел на Кэла: светлые, слегка прищуренные глаза, соскользнувшая на лоб прядь, подживающая ссадина на скуле.

Кэл пожал плечами и подсказал:

— Закреплена под ремнем, там надо потянуть.

Оливер послушался. Спущенная петля щекотно скользнула по запястью, рукоять, обмотанная кожаной лентой пополам с жесткой бечевкой, ткнулась в ладонь, и Оливер крепко сжал на ней пальцы, привыкая к колючему ощущению уверенности.

Оружие помогало. Осознание того, что у него есть оружие — и взгляд Кэла, от которого на секунду стало трудно дышать.

Кэл смотрел, не отводя глаз, пристально и очень внимательно. Кажется, даже не моргал. Оливер неловко хмыкнул, дернул плечом и опустил голову, рассматривая короткое широкое лезвие. В незаточенной, примыкающей к рукояти части клинка красовалось маленькое клеймо. Буква "S" в пятиугольнике, смутно напоминающем гербовый щит — Оливер осторожно притронулся к ней, обвел по контуру.

Металл под пальцами был гладким и удивительно теплым.

— Это семейный, — сказал Кэл, заметив его движение. — Надежный, режет даже металл и камни, но… Постарайся им лишний раз не светить.

Тон у него был ровный и горький — Оливер сглотнул, резким движением убрал кинжал в ножны и с неловкой усмешкой уточнил:

— Или хорошо спрятать труп?

— Да, — Кэл улыбнулся и плавно поднялся на ноги, на шаг отступая от ложа.

Он выглядел так, как будто что-то пошло неправильно, не по плану, и Оливер почему-то подумал: марионетка с подрезанными ниточками.

Им с Лексом было лет по шесть, и Оливер уже не мог вспомнить, зачем полез к его игрушкам. Только голос Лайонела, очень спокойный и четкий: от них все равно пора было избавляться.

— Эй, — сказал он. И добавил, глядя, как Кэл поднимает голову, и одновременно затягивая на рукояти кинжала петлю: — Спасибо тебе.

От взгляда Кэла ошейник как будто давил меньше.


	4. Chapter 4

К концу третьего дня охоты чертовы ящерицы чудились Оливеру под каждым камнем, — включая те, за которыми они не могли спрятаться, — пальцы, отвыкшие от лука и стрел, ныли, а в голове было пусто. Впрочем, добыча того стоила. "Ящерицы", по размеру напоминающие крупных темных варанов, оказались удивительно вкусными и обещали остаться съедобными даже после обработки горькими травами, которыми поделилась Райя.

В самом начале — в первый день, набивая листьями освежеванную тушку, — Кэл сказал, что это редкая добыча: обычно ящерицы живут южнее, но этой стае, видимо, не слишком повезло.

"Действительно, не слишком", — подумал Оливер, отводя взгляд от невысокого песчаного холмика, под которым покоился ящик с добычей в полтора десятка хвостов: пара не выдержит дороги к лагерю, из оставшихся треть отдадут Зоду в качестве дани, но и десяти хватит примерно на месяц.

Он все еще надеялся, что через месяц его здесь не будет.

Оливер вздохнул и бросил короткий взгляд на Кэла. Тот сидел по другую сторону костра, смотрел в огонь из-под полуопущенных век и почти не шевелился. Кажется, он тоже устал — просто не подавал вида.

— Эй, — позвал Оливер.

Кэл поднял голову, посмотрел на него и чуть заметно усмехнулся:

— Ты опять?..

"Да, — подумал Оливер. — Хочу спросить".

Прошлым вечером говорил он. Рассказывал какие-то дурацкие истории из школьных времен, отдельно объясняя каждое третье слово, вспоминал про Лекса, про Джейсона, про Пэтси — про дом у озера, в котором родители любили проводить выходные, и о котором не получалось думать без смутного чувства неправильности.

Имел он право отыграться, в конце концов, — он дернул подбородком, обозначая кивок, и Кэл пожал плечами в ответ.

— Ладно. Давно хотел узнать. Райя не… воин, не свободна. Так почему она ведет себя так... — Оливер запнулся, подбирая правильное слово, и Кэл поднял на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Не ожидал такого вопроса от тебя, — сказал он.

— Насчет себя я все знаю, — Оливер ухмыльнулся. Кэл смотрел на него сквозь пламя костра, и говорить почему-то снова было совсем легко: — Я нужен был тебе... живым. — Он слегка пожал плечами.

Кэл поджал губы, посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и Оливер на секунду пожалел, что они оба слишком вымотались, чтобы тренироваться. Оружие, в конце концов, действительно делало многие вещи проще. Давало возможность выбить из Кэла ответы.

Он вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Она была полезна, — сказал Кэл после долгой паузы. — Не только потому, что она целительница, просто... — Он вздохнул и усталым жестом взъерошил волосы на макушке. — Она участвовала в разработке Фантомной Зоны. Была ассистенткой отца.

"Интересно", — подумал Оливер, резко вскидывая голову. Пожалуй, лучше было не спрашивать, как она этого добилась.

— Вначале она единственная знала, какие здесь водятся животные, чем можно питаться, чем лечить болезни. Сейчас... — Кэл отвел взгляд. — Сейчас они с Зодом опутаны таким количеством взаимных обещаний и уступок, что сложно даже представить.

Он посмотрел на огонь, слегка сдвинул одно из поленьев — над костром поднялся сноп искр, дохнуло жаром, и Оливер на секунду отвернулся, чувствуя, как на лбу выступают капли пота.

— Она хотела сместить его. Убить и поставить меня на его место, — добавил Кэл через несколько секунд. Он все еще смотрел в огонь. — А я... сейчас я хочу, чтобы нас просто оставили в покое.

"А сбежать никто из вас не хотел?" — подумал Оливер, медленно выдыхая и запрокидывая голову. На злость не хватало сил.

Наверху, в темном куполе неба, сияли, складываясь в незнакомые рисунки, белые звезды. Должно быть, это небо создавалось по образцу криптонского — Оливер бросил взгляд на Кэла, мимолетно подмечая: губы сжаты в тонкую злую нить, взгляд темный и глубокий.

Он хотел спросить его об отце, о Райе — о том, как бескастовая девчонка стала ассистенткой и доверенной ученицей члена благородного дома, — об обещаниях и уступках Зода, и обо всех способах бороться с ним, которые Кэл и Райя нашли за эти девять лет.

Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты знаешь эти созвездия?

Кэл посмотрел на него и коротко благодарно улыбнулся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Мама показывала нам с Карой, — он слегка изменил позу, запрокинул голову и поднял руку, указывая на скопление звезд к северу от горной вершины. — Это Монета. Чуть выше над ней — Флэймберд. Оно названо в честь богини из наших легенд... 

Оливер отодвинулся от огня и прикрыл глаза. Голос у Кэла был красивый: негромкий, спокойный, глубокий, — и слушать его было приятно. Особенно если он говорил о чем-то несерьезном, во что не требовалось вдумываться.

Просто... слушать.

Оливер сам не заметил, как задремал под рассказ о трех детях криптонского бога.

Когда он проснулся, костер уже догорал. Было светло. По небу медленно расползалась колкая дневная белизна — теперь спутать его с земным было совсем невозможно. Оливер поморщился, потер глаза, помотал головой, привычно стряхивая сонливость, и неловко выпрямился. Край плаща соскользнул в сторону, и Кэл, видимо, спавший рядом, недовольно заворчал.

Оливер обернулся. Кэл лежал на песке, укрывшись другим концом плаща. Во сне черты его лица слегка смягчились, и Оливер неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится это лицо — открытое, светлое и какое-то очень юное, как будто Кэл был... подростком?

"Сложно сказать, с учетом его образа жизни", — Оливер неловко дернул плечом, окончательно выбираясь из-под плаща.

Кэл проснулся минут через пятнадцать — к этому моменту Оливер успел окончательно проснуться, привести себя в порядок и вытащить из песка ящик с добычей, теперь кажущийся в два раза тяжелее.

Благо до лагеря оставалось недалеко: они должны были успеть до рассвета. До того, как другие проснутся.

С этим они просчитались — Кэл замер, когда впереди показалась темная фигура, опустил свой край ящика и потянулся к мечу. Оливер последовал его примеру: кожаная петля, приделанная к ящику, упала на песок, рукоять лука привычно легла в ладонь.

Человек — высокий темнокожий мужчина — остановился футах в тридцати, и Кэл чуть слышно выругался. "Видимо, узнал", — подумал Оливер, напряженно глядя, как мужчина опускает пальцы на рукоять меча.

— Кэл-Эл, — сказал он. — Какая встреча.

— Взаимно, — Кэл вздернул подбородок. — К делу.

— Как скажешь. — Мужчина сделал широкий шаг вперед и слегка наклонил голову. — Я вижу, у тебя был удачный день. Отдай половину добычи, и Зод не узнает, для чего тебе нужен был лук.

— Он знает, — лицо Кэла прорезала усмешка, но взгляд остался холодным, расчетливым, и Оливер, слегка отступив, потянулся к колчану.

— Ты блефуешь. — Мужчина прищурился и слегка наклонил голову, стараясь удержать в поле зрения их обоих.

— Проверь, — сказал Оливер.

Оперение стрелы — отравленной, судя по насечке на древке, — щекотно коснулось ладони, и в этот момент Кэл шагнул к нему.

Оливер вздрогнул, почувствовав его прикосновение: холодные пальцы тронули края ошейника, подцепили его, потянули в сторону, и Оливеру неожиданно показалось, что он задыхается — не от того, настолько туго прижалась к горлу кожаная полоса, а от того, насколько острым оказалось это чувство.

Как будто он был не человеком, а вещью. Или, хуже того, — охотничьей собакой, которую можно отпускать порезвиться в поле, а потом тянуть за ошейник, куда захочется.

— Иди в шатер, — сказал Кэл ему на ухо. — Здесь я разберусь сам.

Мужчина усмехнулся, и Оливер прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы пожелание собирать зубы по всему лагерю осталось мысленным. Он посмотрел на Кэла — на его сосредоточенное лицо, — сглотнул и кивнул:

— Да, хозяин.

Кэл дернулся, как от удара, и Оливеру вновь стало сложно дышать — на этот раз от обиды, вспыхнувшей в его глазах.

Он думал, что от этого станет легче.

Он ошибался. Легче стало только когда за его спиной опустился полог шатра: разом вспомнились другие прикосновения Кэла: прохладные пальцы, затягивающие ремни ножен на его предплечье, протянутая рука вечером после тренировки, когда сил не хватало даже встать, и то, как во сне Кэл прижимался лбом к его плечу.

— Черт, — пробормотал Оливер.

Сердце стучало так быстро и громко, что ничего другого не было слышно. Оливер, стремясь отвлечься, опустился на колени возле очага и принялся выгребать золу и давно остывшие угли. Следом пришла очередь камней — неловкий шаг там, движение рукой тут, и за последние полмесяца кострище увеличилось в диаметре почти на фут, и, по-хорошему, следовало вернуть его в прежние границы.

Кэл вошел, когда Оливер пытался заново разжечь костер — ни зажигалок, ни спичек в ящике с вещами не нашлось, так что пришлось возиться с огнивом.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Оливер, не отрываясь от своего дела, но поднимая взгляд.

— Да, — Кэл остановился в паре шагов от него, потер лоб, откидывая наверх пару непослушных прядей. — У Райи прибавилось работы. У Зода... — он медленно выдохнул. — У Зода, кажется, изменилось обо мне мнение.

"В лучшую сторону?" — хотел спросить Оливер, но даже в мысли было слишком много злости. Так много, что Кэл, пожалуй, этого не заслуживал.

— Он сказал, что я... хорошо себя показал. И достоин участвовать в экспансии.

Какую-то секунду Оливер прикидывал: а не сказать ли ему все, что он об этом думает?

О Райе, которая лгала о природе Фантомной Зоны. О Зоде, который лгал о Земле.

Интересно, если бы его солдаты знали, как погиб тот… Дакс-Ур, согласились бы они сражаться? Если бы знали о том, что в каждом третьем доме в одних чертовых Штатах их встретят выстрелами? Если бы знали об оружии массового поражения и ядерных бомбах?

Захотели бы они рисковать?

"Сейчас не лучший момент", — подумал он. Кэл опустился на край кровати, спрятал лицо в ладонях и замер. Оливер слышал его дыхание — неровное, сбитое и как будто колючее, — видел, как подрагивают плечи, и в который раз осознавал: он ничего не может сделать.

Черт побери, все, что он может — ждать.

Ждать, пока Кэл отдышится, выпрямится и снова заговорит.

— Я не хочу этого, — тихо сказал он. — Не хочу войны. Не хочу разрушать. Не хочу играть по его правилам. Мать... — Голос Кэла надломился, и он сделал глубокий вдох. — Мама говорила, что меня хотели отправить на Землю, в какую-то семью. На ферму.

Кэл сжал и разжал пальцы, беспомощно улыбнулся и поднял голову. Взгляд у него был неспокойный и ищущий, и Оливер вспомнил: кровь и пыль на лице Дункана, черное крыло машины, визг тормозов и взгляд — точно такой же. Спокойная, уверенная обреченность и ожидание боли, неизбежной-острой и почти стирающей из реальности. "Безнадежно", — подумал Оливер, откладывая огниво и поднимаясь на ноги.

Это было почти смешно.

— Я мог бы вырасти в твоем мире. Я даже язык ваш знаю, — сказал Кэл, тихо и так обреченно, как будто это что-то значило.

И замолчал. Даже глаза прикрыл в ожидании ответа. Оливер сглотнул, подумал: "Что я, черт побери, делаю", — и, сделав короткий шаг, присел перед ним на корточки. Неловко, сипло кашлянул. В горле скребло так, будто он наглотался соленой до горечи морской воды.

Слова не шли.

— Послушай, — со вздохом начал он, — ты же можешь просто... сбежать.

— Райя. Кара. Мой Дом. — Кэл не глядя протянул руку и сжал его запястье. — Зод убьет их, если я исчезну. То есть, он убьет Райю, а Кара... Ему нужна.

— Если я хоть немного разбираюсь в типах вроде Зода, он убьет их в любом случае, — пробормотал Оливер.

Пальцы Кэла дрогнули, и он с запозданием подумал: не стоило этого говорить. Или наоборот — стоило сказать уже очень, очень давно. Когда стало ясно, что Кэл отличается от Зода и его подручных, и не в худшую сторону.

Оливер сглотнул. В голове что-то крутилось — тревожное, смутное и такое очевидное, что захотелось нервно рассмеяться. Он так долго гнал от себя эту мысль, и что теперь? Другого выхода все равно нет — протяни руку одному чудовищу, чтобы избавиться от другого, и надейся, что выбрал правильно.

Секунду он думал об этом — и о том, что Кэл давно не казался ему чудовищем.

"Интересно, — почти отстраненно подумал Оливер, накрывая пальцы Кэла свободной рукой, — может быть, этого он и добивался?"

— Почему ему нужна Кара? — спросил он. — Дело в вашей... семье?

— В нашей крови, — ответил Кэл через секунду.

Наверное, он тоже сомневался — что-то такое было в его лице, как будто он все еще не верил, что они здесь, рядом, пытаются говорить о чем-то кроме тренировок. Оливер дернул уголком губ: мысль была почти забавная, — и осторожно провел по ладони Кэла кончиками пальцев.

Тот, кажется, тоже почти улыбнулся, прежде чем наконец пояснить:

— Портал открывается кристаллом и кровью Эл.

— Ну, кровь Эл у нас уже есть, — отозвался Оливер. — Осталось достать кристалл?

***

Над головой мигали лампочки: белая и красная. Выла сирена. Издалека доносился смазанный, чуть приглушенный ковровой дорожкой стук каблуков. И кто-то держал его за руку. "Не Кэл", — подумал Оливер, когда чьи-то пальцы, тонкие и очень слабые, сжались на его детском запястье.

Этот сон ему уже снился — в школе, когда ему было одиннадцать.

— Мама, — сказал он и увидел над собой ее лицо: испуганное, бледное, искаженное обреченной улыбкой.

Она была такой красивой. Всегда такой красивой.

— Мама, — сказал он. — Все будет хорошо.

— Конечно, — кивнула она.

В глазах у нее стояли слезы. Оливер потянулся, чтобы стереть их, но вместо теплой, пахнущей персиками кожи почувствовал острую скуловую кость, холодную и сухую. Пальцы на запястье сжались сильнее, и Оливер медленно опустил взгляд. Кожи на маминых руках больше не было. Ни кожи, ни мышц, только кости: сухие и пористые, как выкинутая из воды морская губка.

В суставе, между лучевой костью и пястьем, застряла цепочка браслета. Оливер посмотрел на подвеску и почему-то подумал: надо обернуться.

Влажное хлюпанье донеслось до него как будто издалека, но, поворачивая голову, Оливер уже знал, что увидит: к ним шел отец — треснувший по швам костюм на распухшем теле, сквозь прорванную кожу сочится что-то зеленоватое, пальцы темными пятнами стекают на ковер.

— Что же ты, Олли, — сказал отец, опуская руку на его плечо.

Его костюм пах солью, порохом, тленом и мужским «Шанель Платинум».

Кажется, это было страшнее всего — Оливер сделал вдох, зажмурился и почувствовал, будто падает. Двигатель самолета взвыл, лампочки мигнули в последний раз и погасли, и мама склонилась к нему, прижалась челюстью к щеке и прошептала:

— Мы тебя любим.

Когда Оливер открыл глаза, не было ни самолета, ни родителей.

Страшно больше не было — только мутно и как-то очень обреченно.

Снаружи свистел сухой пыльный ветер. Сквозь щели между тяжелыми полотнищами шатра виднелось небо Фантомной Зоны: сапфировое, с россыпью звезд. На другом краю постели лежал Кэл. Кажется, он тоже не спал — дыхание было неровным и слишком частым, — но проверять у Оливера не было особого желания. Он перевернулся на бок, прикрыл глаза и подумал: не дай бог приснится продолжение, — уже почти видя толстые стекла иллюминатора и черную толщу воды за ними.

Из полудремы его вырвало прикосновение — Кэл осторожно тронул его за плечо и чуть слышно позвал:

— Оливер?

На секунду он крепко зажмурился, потом — снова открыл глаза. Пальцы Кэла были теплыми и чуть влажными. Совсем не похоже на кости. Совсем иначе. По-настоящему. Оливер медленно выдохнул, потер глаза и сел на постели, неловко заворачиваясь в край покрывала.

— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Кэл, тоже приподнимаясь.

— Родители, — ответил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на странный взгляд Кэла, задумчивый и слишком тяжелый. — Они погибли, когда я был ребенком.

— О. — Кэл знакомо поджал губы. Секунду он смотрел на Оливера, как будто над чем-то раздумывая, а потом вздохнул и сказал: — Моя мать умерла. Зод убил ее, когда понял, что она не знает, как отсюда выбраться.

Оливер вздрогнул. Тогда, в самом начале Райя говорила, что Кэл и Зод не ладят, но это… На секунду он представил, каково это: каждый день смотреть в глаза убийце своих родителей, склоняться перед ним, следовать его приказам, — и почувствовал тошноту.

Если бы он узнал, что родителей убили, если бы знал, кто это сделал — он бы не смог.

Ни за что не смог бы.

— Твой отец ей не рассказывал? — тихо спросил он. Кэл пожал плечами и запрокинул голову. Кажется, тоже хотел увидеть звезды. Оливер невесело ухмыльнулся и добавил, заранее жалея о том, что вообще поднимает тему: — Чем он вообще думал, когда создавал этот Ад?

Он так и не понял, что Кэл сказал в ответ и сказал ли вообще — через секунду за ним уже опускался полог шатра. Какое-то время Оливер просто смотрел ему вслед: в голове не было ни единой разумной мысли, — а потом бессильно рассмеялся.

Это было так — бессмысленно.

Так глупо. К каким-то вещам Кэл оставался равнодушным, но на другие реагировал слишком остро, и Оливер так и не научился угадывать, где проходит граница. Он прикрыл глаза, привычно потер свободное запястье — там, где его обычно касался Кэл, чуть выше тонкого шрама, — и подумал: угораздило же связаться.

На Земле, он, наверное, не посмотрел бы в сторону Кэла. Или как бы там его назвали.

Ферма, да, — какой бы из него получился "мальчик с фермы"?

"Точно такой же", — подумал Оливер, выпрямляясь. Ничего в Кэле не изменилось бы, вырасти он на Земле. Ну, не было бы шрамов на спине, не было бы во взгляде сухой застарелой злобы, не говорил бы он с таким трепетом о Доме. Но внутри — внутри он все равно остался бы тем же упертым бараном. Пытался бы остаться хорошим там, где ни у кого не получается. Оливер вздохнул, отбросил в сторону покрывало и встал.

За стенами шатра выл ветер и, значит, бушевала пыль. И Кэл, конечно, не вспомнил ни о плаще, ни о рубашке — Оливер сгреб его вещи, машинально поправил ножны на левой руке и откинул полог шатра. Пыль, больше похожая на снег, врезалась в лицо, обожгла скулы, и Оливер на секунду пожалел, что не завернулся в плащ Кэла.

Было холодно, но не так темно, как он ожидал. По крайней мере, фигура, застывшая на вершине бархана, была вполне различима, и Оливер, мотнув головой, направился к ней. К нему, точнее, — он сжал в пальцах плотную ткань плаща и попытался прикинуть, что именно скажет Кэлу.

"Извини, не хотел давить на больное"?

Да нет, хотел.

Перед глазами, как живая, встала сцена из кошмара: женские пальцы на его запястье обращаются сухой голой костью. Если он не хотел, чтобы это случилось на самом деле — чтобы что-то случилось с Тесс, — он должен был действовать. И заставить действовать Кэла. Не только потому, что в нем кровь Дома Эл, не только потому, что без его знаний и опыта будет куда сложнее добраться до "подвески" Зода, а просто потому...

"К черту", — подумал Оливер, поднимая взгляд.

Он успел разглядеть густую, черную тень, расслышать зарождающийся звук, почувствовать холод, но не предупредить. Призрак врезался в Кэла, сбил его с ног, с утробным воем вгрызся в плечо — рубашка с плащом полетели на песок, петля соскользнула с рукояти ножа, и Оливер метнул его раньше, чем вспомнил: убить их можно только вместе с носителем.

Кажется, Райя ошибалась: нож вонзился в Призрака, как в живого человека, что-то вспыхнуло, и на долю секунды — пока серый пепел падал на землю — стало тихо. Кэл медленно приподнялся на локте, поморщился от боли, и Оливер, остановившись рядом с ним, протянул ему руку.

— Что это было? — спросил он.

Кончики пальцев у него почему-то подрагивали, сердце билось как-то слишком часто, а взгляд то и дело возвращался к кровоточащей ране на плече Кэла — тот даже не зажал ее толком. "Черт", — подумал Оливер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Нож лежал на песке, серую пыль, оставшуюся от Призрака, уносил ветер, со стороны лагеря не было слышно ни одного лишнего звука — значит, им все-таки повезло. 

И нужно было поторопиться, пока это везение не кончилось.

Оливер поднял с земли нож и махнул Кэлу рукой. Тот успел более-менее прийти в себя: покрепче зажал рану, подобрал брошенную на вершине бархана одежду, даже повернул в нужную сторону — Оливер сглотнул неуместный смешок, осознавая последнюю мысль.

Идти, к счастью, пришлось недалеко — Райя встретила их у входа в пещеру. Взгляд у нее был встревоженный и как будто ждущий, а в руках она держала нож. Тот, который ей отдала Фаора, с запозданием вспомнил Оливер.

Так вот кого она ждала.

Сориентировалась Райя быстро: бросила один короткий взгляд на разодранное плечо Кэла, сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская их вперед, ополоснула руки — Оливер услышал плеск воды, скрип полотенца и шорох бинтов и на секунду зажмурился, привалившись плечом к стене.

Заговорила она, только закончив с обработкой раны — устало выдохнув, отбросив что-то на стол и опустившись на постель возле Кэла, который все еще дышал через раз.

— Что случилось? — спросила она.

— Призрак попытался его сожрать, — ответил Оливер, приоткрывая глаза и кивая на Кэла.

Райя хмыкнула, посмотрела в сторону стола — на нем по-прежнему лежал нож, и теперь Оливер примерно догадывался, что это значит. Что скрывается под рукоятью — клеймо в виде гербового щита.

— Она не вернется, — произнесла Райя тем странным тоном, в котором тревога тесно переплеталась с темным, самоуверенным удовлетворением. — Вопрос в том, как долго можно будет поддерживать иллюзию обратного.

— И насколько хватит терпения Зода, — медленно кивнул Кэл. Он выглядел оглушенным. Как смертник, которому внезапно сообщили о возможности помилования: лицо на мгновение посветлело, и тут же стало сосредоточенным. Он сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Оливеру: — Твоей подруге хватит храбрости... поучаствовать?

Это как спускать натянутую тетиву, подумал Оливер.

Это как спускать натянутую тетиву, заранее зная, что стрела вонзится в самый центр мишени. Видя, как наконечник входит в тонкую древесину щита, слыша треск и чувствуя запоздалый зуд в кончиках пальцев.

Сознание будто раздвоилось. В какой-то его части еще собирались, со скрипом встраиваясь в общую картину, фрагменты происходящего: случайные взгляды и жесты, обрывки фраз, те детали, для понимания которых раньше не хватало контекста, — но Оливер заранее чувствовал, к чему придет.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор, — сказал он.

Он не знал, с какого момента все пошло наперекосяк для Райи, с какого — для Кэла, но для него — для него это случилось, когда Кэл поднялся с постели и вдруг притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

Возвращались они в молчании. Ремни ножен, кажется, натирали предплечье, но на это Оливер почти не обращал внимания. Болезненно хотелось обернуться, посмотреть на отблеск горящего в пещере костра. Как будто это могло что-то доказать.

"Эй, — подумал Оливер, — если нам повезет, скоро мы будем свободны". Мысль казалась совсем бессмысленной, и Оливер машинально поднял руку к горлу, провел по краю ошейника. Плохо обработанная кожа привычно колола кончики пальцев, и в этот момент — от этого чувства — Оливеру неожиданно захотелось сорвать ошейник к черту.

Разрезать ножом, который дал ему Кэл.

"Тесс, — подумал он, — Райя, Кара". Это помогло — помогало, пока Кэл не обернулся, уже расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. На серых полосах бинтов проступали кровавые пятна, и Оливер с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться.

— Просто хотел спросить, — голос Кэла прозвучал очень глухо. — Что с тобой было после... твоих родителей? Остался кто-то из твоего Дома?

Оливер пожал плечами. Подумал о Лайонеле, который забирал их с Лексом из школы — всю дорогу они молчали и старались не смотреть друг на друга, — о письмах Пэтси и звонках мистера Свонна, о дальних родственниках, однажды подписавших документы и навсегда исчезнувших из его жизни.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Но вы можете... стать.

И Кэл улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

Стрел оставалось не так много. На Острове Оливер мог бы вытесать новые, но в Фантомной Зоне подходящих материалов было настолько мало, что, наверное, проще было бы рискнуть и попросить Кэла снова обратиться к Зоду. Воспользоваться обретенным расположением — Оливер хмыкнул, снова пересчитал стрелы и снова забросил колчан на плечо: достойной дичи в этих горах все равно не водилось, да и охота была просто прикрытием.

Кэл, шедший впереди, остановился возле большого камня, коротко обернулся и махнул рукой, указывая неприметную тропку, ведущую к перевалу.

— Если повернуть здесь, — пояснил он, — можно незаметно выйти к тем пещерам, где держат Кару. Тропа прямая. Показать или, — он запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в быстро темнеющее небо, — все равно не заблудишься?

— Лучше покажи, — качнул головой Оливер.

Горы, очертившие границу Фантомной Зоны, ему откровенно не нравились. Невысокие, почти лишенные растительности, испещренные шрамами тропок и перевалов, изрытые крысиными ходами пещер — они казались почти ненастоящими.

В них было легко заблудиться и еще легче — сойти с ума.

Оливер предпочитал не рисковать.

Кэл бросил на него внимательный взгляд и, чуть заметно пожав плечами, пошел вперед. Оливер последовал за ним, стараясь запомнить как можно больше: камень, похожий на морду тролля, полоса мха, усыпанная красными — ядовитыми, по словам Райи, — ягодами, узкая трещина в темно-серой породе.

— Здесь, — сказал Кэл, остановившись возле скального выступа. — Пещеру охраняют два или три стражника.

"Если не повезет и придется стрелять", — вспомнил Оливер. Кэл надеялся, что им удастся добраться до Кары без боя, и это было бы смешно, если бы от Кэла не зависела его жизнь.

— Хорошо, — Оливер обошел его и выглянул из-за скалы.

Вход в пещеру был чуть ниже по склону и футов на десять левее. "Черт", — подумал Оливер, прикидывая: стрелять придется почти под прямым углом, да и укрытие получается так себе — чтобы прицелиться, придется высунуться из-за скалы.

Он сделал шаг в сторону и внимательно осмотрел ближайшие скалы. По правую руку виднелось несколько удобных уступов — так, может, если забраться выше, найдется местечко поудобнее?

Кэл бросил на него короткий взгляд и со вздохом попросил:

— Не тяни. Мы должны...

— Я помню, — ответил Оливер. И добавил, пожав плечами: — Как получится.

Они должны были поторопиться: Райя полагала, что терпение Зода на исходе, и этой или следующей ночью он пошлет людей искать Призрак Фаоры — пошлет к ней Тесс. Их нужно будет перехватить раньше, чем обнаружится, что вместо Призрака в долине охотится прикормленный Райей зверь.

Оливеру повезло — подходящая площадка нашлась, хоть и не быстро: когда они вышли к утоптанным тропам, на небе уже загорались тусклые белые звезды, со стороны лагеря тянуло дымом костров, а вдалеке раздавался звериный вой.

— Ты это слышишь? — обернулся к нему Кэл.

Оливер кивнул. Вой приближался — судя по звуку, зверь двигался вдоль горной цепи, постепенно приближаясь к тому месту, где его обычно ждала добыча. Кэл чуть слышно выругался, а Оливер стиснул пальцы на ремне колчана, прикидывая: Райя выпускала зверя не раньше полуночи, и если сегодня он...

Кэл, кажется, подумал о том же.

— За мной, — он махнул рукой, обозначая направление, и бросился вниз по склону.

Секунду Оливер смотрел ему вслед, прикидывая, как бы не свернуть себе шею, пытаясь повторить этот путь, а потом вой раздался снова, совсем близко, и времени думать не осталось: влажные камни скользили под ногами, ветка, в которую он вцепился, чтобы удержать равновесие, разодрала ладонь, ремни ножен привычно врезались в кожу, когда Оливер слишком резко согнул руку.

Он остановился на узком карнизе — два или три человеческих роста над долиной, — и бросил взгляд вниз. Обзор был отличным: вжавшийся в скалу стражник — невысокий парень в темном шлеме, — мчащийся к лагерю зверь, и Тесс, застывшая на его пути.

Зверь походил на земного волка, но был крупнее раза в три. Толстую шею охватывала жесткая грива, похожая не столько на шерсть, сколько на иглы ежа или дикобраза. До этого Оливер видел зверя один раз, мельком, и не особо всматривался. Теперь это могло его подвести — были ли иглы гривы достаточно жесткими, чтобы послужить аналогом брони, как устроена морда, не слишком ли крепкий у твари череп, насколько близко можно ее подпустить?

Оливер спустил тетиву за секунду до того, как Тесс шагнула навстречу зверю.

Первая стрела застряла в гриве зверя — тот резко ускорился, Тесс закричала, стражник отбросил меч и вцепился в древко тяжелого деревянного арбалета, и Оливер снова натянул тетиву, на этот раз заложив большее упреждение.

Вторая стрела соскользнула по морде, и Оливер, уже выпустив следующую, выругался. Он приготовился стрелять снова, но этого не понадобилось — третья стрела вошла ровно в глаз, и зверь, пробежав еще несколько футов, качнулся, путаясь в собственных лапах, и упал на песок.

Оливер выпрямился и, на ходу опуская лук, последовал за Кэлом — тот одним коротким ударом повалил стражника на песок и теперь смотрел на Тесс, которая отступила на несколько шагов и медленно оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Тесс, — окликнул Оливер, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от Кэла. — Тесс, все хорошо.

Она бросила взгляд на звериную тушу, перевела взгляд на него и осторожно кивнула на лук в его руках.

— Оставь его и подходи, — сказала она.

Оливер бросил на землю лук и колчан и поднял вверх обе руки, надеясь, что рукав рубашки не соскользнет и не откроет пристегнутые к предплечью ножны. "Их слишком долго снимать", — подумал Оливер с короткой ухмылкой.

Он слишком привык к ним, чтобы их снимать.

Тесс внимательно посмотрела на него и через секунду кивнула, разрешая приблизиться.

— За тобой шел кто-то еще? — спросил он, остановившись в шаге от нее.

— Нет. Только этот, — Тесс кивнула в сторону стражника.

Порой это было даже забавно — насколько Зод и его бойцы недооценивали людей.

"Насколько они недооценили Тесс", — подумал Оливер, когда она разжала пальцы и на песок упал довольно тяжелый камень, по форме напоминающий каплю. Судя по всему, стражнику повезло, что первым до него добрался Кэл.

— Тесс, — негромко позвал он. — Покажи браслеты.

Она моргнула, сосредотачиваясь, слегка дернула уголком губ и вытянула руки вперед. Замков, как на современных земных аналогах, на них не было, только заклепки, и Оливер мимолетом задумался: как должна была освободиться Фаора?

Найти и использовать свой нож?

— У меня есть нож, которым можно их срезать, — предупредил он.

Тесс коротко прикусила губу, но через секунду кивнула, и Оливер, хмыкнув, прижал легко скользнувший в руку нож чуть левее заклепки. Металл поддался легко, как бумага: отсеченные петли упали на песок, браслет раскрылся, и Тесс коротким брезгливым движением стряхнула его с руки.

— Теперь другой, — потребовала она. И добавила, дождавшись, пока Оливер срежет вторую пару петель: — Их лучше не бросать здесь?

— Да, — Оливер слегка улыбнулся. — Мы и так наследили.

Он посмотрел на звериную тушу и перевел взгляд на Кэла — тот стоял возле опрокинутого на землю стражника, прижимал меч к его горлу и почему-то медлил. Оливер медленно выдохнул, сглотнул дурное предчувствие и сделал шаг к нему.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.

Кэл обернулся. Вид у него был почти потерянный.

— Я... я не могу, — сказал он. И упрямо дернул головой: — Он просто ребенок.

— На год или на два младше тебя, — Оливер прищурился. — Если ты его отпустишь, он сдаст нас Зоду.

Кэл нахмурился, и Оливеру на секунду показалось: это как сражаться с ним, как на первых их тренировках, когда порой приходилось останавливать руку, чтобы удар не стал смертельным.

Кэл не знал его приемов — Кэл как будто никогда не с кем не спорил.

— Хочешь... — продолжил он, сделав глубокий вдох, — хочешь завтра обнаружить у порога голову Кары? Потому что, — он понизил голос, — Зод тебе это устроит. Забыл, почему вообще в это влез?

Кэл резко обернулся. Секунду его лицо казалось почти испуганным, затем проступило что-то горькое — в дрогнувшем уголке губ, в напряженном прищуре, который раньше казался расчетливым, — а затем он взял себя в руки. Прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и спросил:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я его убил?

Оливер посмотрел на шпиона. Меч Кэла упирался тому под подбородок, поэтому он не дергался, только смотрел на них — переводил взгляд с Кэла на него, и с него на Тесс, застывшую за их спинами. 

— Почему нет? — спросил Оливер, борясь с дурным предчувствием.

Кэл пожал плечами, слегка сдвинул клинок, заставляя шпиона запрокинуть голову и сказал:

— Он криптонец, не кандорианин.

— О чем это должно мне сказать? — уточнил Оливер, стараясь не показывать раздражения.

— Он не из солдат Зода, — пояснил Кэл.

Стражник отчетливо вздрогнул, видимо, забывшись, помотал головой — Кэл не успел убрать меч от его горла, и через секунду стражник чуть слышно всхлипнул: на его шее проступал короткий, точно повторяющий изгиб клинка, порез.

— Что он тогда здесь делает?

Оливер прищурился и перехватил рукоять ножа поудобнее — так, чтобы легче было метнуть, — раньше, чем задумался, зачем ему это. Секунду Кэл смотрел на клеймо под рукоятью, а затем медленно поднял взгляд, и Оливер едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить: жалеешь?

Он не думал, что Кэл на самом деле мог жалеть — Оливер почти против воли вспомнил бережность, с которой тот затягивал на его руке ремни ножен, и ночи у костра, и то короткое объятие, и собственную короткую мысль: я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.

Оливер медленно выдохнул и слегка расслабил пальцы на рукояти ножа. Кэл улыбнулся ему, тепло и слегка виновато, убрал меч в ножны и поднял шпиона с песка, знакомым захватом зафиксировав его руку.

— Отведи свою подругу к Райе, — сказал Кэл. — А я займусь... им. Обещаю, проблем не будет.

Он говорил так, как будто это действительно было важно — верит ему Оливер или нет.

Он не совсем верил, честно говоря, и это, наверное, было слишком понятно, потому что взгляд Кэла на секунду сделался беспомощным и виноватым, и Оливер только и смог, что пожать плечами в ответ. И повернулся к Тесс — та медленно перевела взгляд с Кэла на него и слегка склонила голову к плечу.

— Не задавай вопросов, — чуть слышно хмыкнул Оливер и добавил, махнув рукой в сторону гор: — Нам туда.

Он пошел вперед и не сбавлял шага, пока не перестал чувствовать на себе взгляд Кэла. Пока не смог сосредоточиться на самом себе. И на Тесс — та, наконец, поравнявшись с ним, коснулась свободной рукой его плеча, и Оливер остановился, неожиданно осознавая, что дыхание сбилось, а сердце стучит где-то в горле.

— Я... — он обернулся к Тесс. — Прости меня.

Тесс коротко поджала губы и на секунду отвела взгляд, и Оливер снова вспомнил: ее натертые кандалами запястья, и полосы свежих порезов на предплечьях, и хищный вой Призрака Фаоры.

— Почему она не пришла? — тихо уточнила Тесс. — И зачем я вам?

— На что ты готова, чтобы вернуться на Землю? — спросил Оливер, помедлив секунду.

Тесс казалась почти сломленной. "Почти", — мысленно повторил Оливер, и в этот момент она подняла взгляд. В ясных светло-синих глазах отражалась та же решимость, которую Оливер помнил по Острову.

Он знал, что она ответит — еще до того, как Тесс стиснула пальцы на его плече и сказала:

— На все.

***

Полог шатра опустился с тихим шорохом. Оливер закатал рукав рубашки и привычно потянулся к ремням ножен, стараясь не думать о том, что осталось снаружи: о Тесс, накинувшей на плечи старый плащ Фаоры, о кинжале и склянке со снотворным, которую Райя спрятала в ее поясной кошель.

Если это, конечно, было снотворное — в отличие от Кэла, Райя не страдала излишним милосердием.

Оливер чуть слышно хмыкнул и бросил взгляд на Кэла. Тот, ушедший из пещеры Райи на несколько часов раньше, теперь сидел на песке, прижавшись спиной к ложу, и сосредоточенно водил по лезвию меча точильным бруском.

Какую-то секунду Оливер наблюдал за ним, борясь с желанием спросить: почему никто не принес сюда современное земное оружие?

"Кэл все равно не ответит", — подумал он, обходя ложе с другой стороны, опускаясь на покрывала и медленно расстегивая рубашку. Стоило поспать, пока была возможность — на свежую голову стрелять будет проще, в конце концов.

Брусья ложа скрипнули, и Оливер вскинул голову: Кэл уселся рядом и бесцеремонно перехватил его запястье, рассматривая красные следы от ремней. Оливер посмотрел на него внимательнее: свежая ссадина на ребрах, рубец на плече, старый шрам вьется по напряженной шее, едва прикрытый соскользнувшей прядью волос.

Он так и не понял, в какой момент прикосновения Кэла перестали быть невинными. Только почувствовал, как под кожей сгустился знакомый жар, и через секунду Кэл провел большим пальцем по натертой до красноты коже и потянул его на себя так, что не понять было уже невозможно: его вторая рука оказалась у Оливера на пояснице, дыхание опалило шею, пальцы на запястье сжались крепче.

"Кэл", — подумал Оливер.

Голоса не было — а если бы и был, он все равно ничего не смог бы сказать, потому что Кэл медленно разжал пальцы, провел ладонью вверх по его плечу, погладил большим пальцем шею, задевая край ошейника и свежий порез, коротко тронул подбородок и, наконец, поднял взгляд. Глаза у него были очень ясные и очень синие — Оливер резко выдохнул, подавляя острое, болезненное желание податься вперед, вцепиться в Кэла и просто не отпускать его.

И пусть он трактует это, как захочет, и делает, что захочет, пусть только не смотрит — так.

Оливер на секунду прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы Кэла касаются его щеки. Если бы он приподнялся хотя бы на дюйм, он мог бы поцеловать его, и все остальное: холодные пески Фантомной Зоны, распущенные волосы Тесс, жадный взгляд Зода, устремленный на нее, кинжал с гербом Эл и риск умереть — все это потеряло бы значение, пусть даже только на одну ночь.

Просто это будет только одна ночь.

"Потому что, — подумал Оливер, — мы не умрем".

Когда он открыл глаза, Кэл смотрел на его губы, и от его взгляда в груди знакомо дрогнуло. Кончики пальцев свело — Оливер тронул запястье Кэла, легко отвел его руку в сторону и, дождавшись, пока тот поднимет взгляд, тихо сказал:

— Не надо.

Через секунду Кэл опустил голову и прижался лбом к его плечу. Оливер чувствовал его дыхание, чувствовал, как дрожат под пальцами напряженные мышцы, как бьется сердце — они были слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы не чувствовать. 

— Я... Прости, — выдохнул Кэл, — Олли, я просто... Если мы завтра умрем...

Он снова сбился, и Оливер нащупал в складках покрывала его ладонь, крепко сжал пальцы, чувствуя кожей колючий, бессильный смешок. Голос Кэла все еще звучал у него в голове — если мы умрем...

И эта сорванная, вымученная пауза.

На какую-то секунду Оливеру показалось: он понимает, что за ней стоит. Кара, прикованная у портала, Райя, жгущая свои травы в дальней пещере, и, может быть, кинжал с гербом Зодов, пристегнутый к руке Тесс.

— Мы не умрем, — тихо сказал он, и на мгновение все его чувства как будто исчезли: не стало ни полутьмы шатра, ни жестких покрывал, ни прикосновений Кэла. Остался только ищущий, по-детски острый взгляд и его собственный голос: — И это ничего не меняет.

— Прости, — повторил Кэл.

Его пальцы дрожали — Оливер медленно выдохнул и попытался убрать руку, но в этот момент Кэл поднял голову, коротко, слегка виновато взглянул на него и знакомо поджал губы, как будто принимая очередное глупое неоспоримое решение.

— Просто пообещай, что не исчезнешь, — тихо сказал он. — Что позаботишься о моем Доме.

В его глазах Оливеру почудилось отражение черной заманчивой пустоты под тем скальным выступом, с которого солдаты Зода сбрасывали живых и мертвых, но это не напугало: он склонил голову к плечу, медленно выдохнул и осторожно сместился, чуть поворачивая кисть и касаясь кончиками пальцев запястья Кэла.

— Обещаю, — сказал он.

Улыбку Кэла он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел — в ту секунду, когда Кэл слегка приподнял голову и шепнул, щекотно касаясь губами его кожи: я тоже обещаю.

— Спи, — сказал Оливер, слегка отстранившись.

Кэл поднял на него взгляд, на секунду замер, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а потом со вздохом кивнул и, сдвинувшись к самому краю ложа, закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось, черты лица привычно разгладились, и Оливер наконец смог отвернуться.

Ему самому задремать удалось только под утро, и не больше, чем на пару часов — когда Кэл тронул его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, Оливеру показалось, что лучше бы он не спал вовсе. Кэл, кажется, почувствовал его настроение, и оттого не сказал ни слова, пока Оливер не потянулся к отложенному с вечера оружию.

— Меч, — тихо заметил Кэл. — У тебя осталось мало стрел.

"Спасибо, что заметил", — подумал Оливер, сглатывая нарастающее раздражение. Кэл был прав. Может быть, с мечом при поясе будет сложнее прыгать по скалам, но если дело дойдет до ближнего боя, он хотя бы не останется без оружия.

Не хотелось бы — черт, с ними могло случиться слишком много того, чего Оливеру "не хотелось бы", и, следуя за Кэлом к тому месту, где им предстояло разойтись, он просто старался ни о чем не думать.

— Удачи, — сказал Кэл, когда они остановились. — Олли...

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Оливер.

Кэл отступил на шаг и быстро отвернулся, как будто пряча что-то. Растерянность, испуг, разочарование?

"Не надо", — мысленно повторил Оливер, на этот раз обращаясь к самому себе. Он не собирался сомневаться. У него не было времени на сомнения. Он должен был сделать еще кое-что — пока Кэл не ушел.

Кое-что очень важное.

В ладонь ткнулась теплая рукоять ножа. Лезвие, с легкостью бравшее металл и камень, должно был справится с чертовой полосой кожи — Оливер зацепил ошейник самым кончиком и слегка потянул, стараясь не порезаться. Время как будто замедлилось, чтобы он почувствовал все: грубый край, впившийся в шею с другой стороны, напряжение жесткой кожи, чуть слышный треск и то короткое мгновение, которое потребовалось, чтобы края надреза окончательно разошлись.

Оливер медленно поднял руку и стянул с шеи кожаную полосу. Металлическая бирка с символом Элов впилась в ладонь, и он почувствовал, что улыбается.

— Кэл, — окликнул он.

Тот обернулся, и Оливер бросил разрезанный ошейник ему. Кэл машинально поймал, стиснул пальцы на коже, будто не понимая, что это, и медленно опустил взгляд. На его лице мелькнуло недоумение, но затем — узнавание и радость.

— Удачи тебе тоже, — сказал Оливер. — И присмотри за Тесс.

Дышать было легко.

— Конечно, — с запозданием откликнулся Кэл.

Оливер отвернулся первым. Тропа, отмеченная знакомой тролльей мордой, вывела его к нужной площадке, и он, выложив из колчана несколько стрел, приготовился ждать: Кэл должен был зайти за Тесс и привести к пещере их обеих, ее и Райю.

Прошлой ночью Зод назвал Тесс Фаорой, и никто не должен был сомневаться в ее правах. Если только... Если все прошло так, как они планировали.

Оливер опустил взгляд, рассматривая скучающих возле пещеры стражников. Их было двое, вооруженных мечами и арбалетами, в легких доспехах без шлемов — он слегка ухмыльнулся, прикидывая: при некотором везении каждого можно будет уложить с одного выстрела.

Он почувствовал, что что-то пошло не так, когда по тропе поднялась Райя. Тот из стражников, что повыше, заступил ей путь и что-то сказал. Слишком тихо, чтобы Оливер мог услышать. Он медленно выдохнул и посмотрел вниз: Кэл и Тесс, кутающаяся в плащ Фаоры, быстро приближались к ведущей к пещере тропе. "Слишком быстро", — подумал Оливер, чувствуя неприятный укол тревоги.

— Это приказ генерала, — громко сказала Райя.

Оливер перевел взгляд на нее. Райя стояла перед стражниками, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядела так, будто не собиралась отступать.

— Я поверю, только если он сам об этом скажет, — откликнулся стражник.

Райя слегка склонила голову к плечу и поинтересовалась тем неприятно-насмешливым тоном, от которого Оливеру всякий раз хотелось ее ударить:

— Рискнешь его спросить?

Кажется, у стражника были большие проблемы с самоконтролем. Он занес руку для удара, Райя качнулась чуть в сторону, готовясь увернуться, Оливер натянул тетиву, готовясь выстрелить, и в этот момент снизу раздался крик: "Самозванка!", — и резкий голос Кэла: 

— Наверх!

Оливер спустил тетиву. Стрела вонзилась в горло замахнувшегося стражника, тот нелепо взмахнул рукой, и Райя, проскользнув под ней, бросилась в пещеру. Второй стражник на секунду замешкался, видимо, не зная, бросаться за ней или хвататься за арбалет, и Оливер выстрелил снова, целясь в открытое лицо.

Внизу, у подножья горы, звенели мечи. Тесс торопливо поднималась по тропе — красный плащ Фаоры соскользнул с ее плеч, открывая взгляду покрытую засохшей кровью рубашку. "Черт", — беспомощно подумал Оливер.

Кажется, теперь он понимал, почему они не опровергли обвинения.

Это больше не имело значения — Оливер резко выдохнул, пересчитал оставшиеся стрелы и бросился вниз, к спуску в пещеру. Он слышал резкие выкрики, звуки ударов и, кажется, чавкающий звук, с которым клинок вырывали из плоти.

И шаги Тесс — с ней он столкнулся у входа в пещеру и, бросив короткий взгляд на бледное, без кровинки лицо, толкнул ее внутрь, надеясь, что она найдет Райю и Кару. Что она не успела отдать кристалл Кэлу — тогда они точно успеют сбежать.

Оперение стрел жгло пальцы, и, посмотрев вниз, Оливер мысленно поблагодарил всех земных и криптонских богов за то, что тропинка, ведущая к пещере, слишком узкая для двоих: Кэл, пятясь, медленно поднимался по ней, время от времени спотыкаясь и с трудом отбиваясь от атак наступающих снизу стражников.

Он все еще стоял на ногах, и у него был только один противник. Которого стражникам пришлось обходить, когда тот упал — Оливер натянул тетиву и прицелился в следующего, и Кэл, на секунду запрокинув голову, крикнул:

— Целься по ногам!

Стрела соскользнула по доспеху одного из воинов, и Оливер выругался, слегка меняя позицию. Кэл поднимался и стрелять, не задевая его, становилось все сложнее — в какой-то момент Оливер опустил лук и потянулся к мечу, с тревогой вглядываясь в мелькание клинков и молясь, чтобы Кэл не споткнулся снова.

Тот дотянул до самой площадки, только чтобы споткнуться о камень и, на секунду потеряв равновесие, вскинуть руку, защищаясь от направленного в горло удара: кожаный наруч смягчил его, но не до конца — Кэл вскрикнул от боли, и следующий удар блокировал уже Оливер: окровавленный клинок стражника скользнул по лезвию его клинка к рукояти, и Оливер сделал шаг вперед, тесня стражника назад к узкой тропинке, по которой уже приближался следующий.

Оливер узнал его — тот стражник, которого Кэл не стал убивать.

— Сюда! — рявкнула Райя откуда-то из глубины пещеры.

Оливер с силой оттолкнул противника — тот, кажется, упал, — сделал пару шагов назад и бросил взгляд на Кэла: тот, перехватив рукоять меча левой рукой, отступал — видимо, ориентируясь на голос Райи.

Больше Оливер не колебался.

Они стояли возле поворота в сторону камер — Тесс, сжимающая в руках кристалл, дрожащая Кара, прижимающая к порезанной ладони какую-то тряпку, и Райя, прямая и ужасно напряженная. Позади скрипели доспехами солдаты Зода, но это уже не имело значения: сквозь серебристое марево портала Оливер видел — над Островом заходило темно-розовое солнце.

Остров был прекрасен.


End file.
